The not so Nightmare Before Christmas
by komodithrax
Summary: This is a story involving my own OC (original character) named Jenn who is sucked into the the nightmare before christmas world during jack's christmas escapade.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been working on for a while and with the holdoays just around the corner (as I'm writing this) I finished just in time enjoy.  
(I do not own Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, Malcolm in the middle, or any other copyright stuff.) I do own the OC here, but feel free to use her in anything.

It was December tenth and 18 year old Jenny Wilkerson couldn't be more excited. Not because Christmas was fifteen days away. Oh no, Jenny could care less about over priced gifts that were completely useless or the loud annoying Christmas carols that left her ears ringing. No she was excited because today was the day her oldest brother Francis had promised to take her and her 3 other brothers Reese, Malcolm and Dewey on a wilderness survival outing. Francis had finally come home from Marlin Academy, a military school in Alabama run by the strict Commandant Edwin Spangler. He'd been sent to Marlin Academy by their overbearing and over controlling mother, Louis Wilkerson after a few 'incidents' involving an arrest, the burning of a teacher's car and one embarrassing indecent involving a neighbor girl and their parents bedroom 'wink wink'.

Francis was a legend in his own right, he was the embodiment of chaos itself and his younger siblings worshiped him and always begged to hear him re-tell his famous if not disastrous stories to their parent's and their community's dismay. The last time she had spoken to him she made him swear on his word that he would do something fun and special with them the next time he came home. And a Wilkerson's word is their law.

Their mother on the other hand wasn't about to simply open the cage and let loose five wild tigers to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world. She gave them three simple rules to follow to help keep destruction to a minimum. 1. no explosives, 2. no defiling or destruction of public property and 3. they had to stay far away from other human beings.

Now don't take us the wrong way. It's not like the brothers (and sister) were the spawns of hell who were sent to wreak havoc on the innocent. In fact it was quite the opposite when they were on their own. Francis, the oldest was one of the most courageous and brilliant cadets in Marlin Academy who wouldn't stand for injustice even if it was enforced by a commanding officer.  
Reese, the second oldest was one hell of a strong fighter. He was captain of both the wrestling team and the football team. Not to mention he was a five star chef.  
Yours truly, third oldest was an honor student, quarter back of the football team, captain of the theartre club and of the science club (not bad).  
Malcolm, the forth was a high honor role student, who was captain of every other non-sporting teams/clubs, was a successful tutor and had scholarships to every college in the United States and a few over seas.  
Dewey, the youngest was a musical and creative genius and by the age of 11 he had composed a few musicals and operas of his very own, and captain of the music club.

Separate the Wilkersons were the envy of their classmates and classmate's parents. But when they were all together, well...what do you get when you mix gasoline with Styrofoam? The answer, Napalm (I know what your thinking but don't, homemade explosives are a federal crime!) When together they would do things that would make Satan hide under his bed and cry for his mommy. Louis was more than happy to get the kids outta the house and have some alone time with her loyal, loving husband Hal Wilkerson. There was a reason there were six of them.

Jenn was in the bedroom she shared with Reese, Malcolm and Dewey packing supplies with her brothers. They were happily bickering with each other about how few items they were bringing and challenging each other to go without modern essentials. The next few weeks would be spent hiking in the woods, navigating wild terrain, sleeping on the cold ground and surviving all that mother nature had to throw at them. Because it was December the temperature would be freezing adding an extra challenge to it all. And she couldn't be happier. Now most girls wouldn't find going out into the wilderness for two weeks fun, but Jenn wasn't like most girls. She was a Wilkerson girl and like most Wilkerson girls she had a craving for adventure, for excitement and to challenge herself to her limits. . But what would you expect with five brothers. Her mother was as feminine as Bowser from Mario Brothers and with a temper to match. Not to mention her brothers were always beating on each other. With six kids none of them really got much attention from their parents which left them extremely independent. They weren't parented as they were babysat by their mom and dad. Louis and Hal were not bad parents for the most part they were just preoccupied with bills, work or each other.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
"What are you taking?" Reese asked Malcolm.  
"Some Clothes, a sleeping bag, my tooth brush, a guide on edible plants, my phone, tons of food, my laptop, a first aid kit and a solar powered charger." My brainy brother said. Reese scoffed.  
"You kidding me? I'm just taking a hatchet, a thermal blanket and some meat to cook up!" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.  
"Reese don't you think your gonna need clothes or some-oh my god." Malcolm's eyes widened as he stared beyond my head, the others froze and Reese began to laugh, Dewey covered his eyes. I turned to see what was causing the commotion. I couldn't decide weather to burst into laughter or scream in terror so I settled with stunned silence. Francis stood in the doorway hands on his hips in a proud stance or what would have been if he hadn't been wearing something that was completely humiliating or I should I say wearing anything at all. Francis was in nothing but a pair of camouflage boxers, he was covered head to toe in camo paint with nothing but a knife attached to his waist.  
"Ready troops?" He asked in an authoritative voice. The 'boys' saluted.  
"Sir yes sir." They replied. Francis nodded proudly.  
"Good, grab your gear and lets move out. Double time!" With that he marched out of the room. We all grabbed our stuff and followed suit. Little Dewey skipped over to me.  
"Ready to go?" I shouldered my green army style duffel bag and headed out with him.  
"Sure am." And I was. I had cut my hair yesterday so it wouldn't get in my way, it was boyishly short and kind of ragged with a blue streak on the left side of my face. I was dressed in a pair of camo khakis shorts, a white tank top, a pair of sturdy hiking boots and Francis's dog tags which I had 'liberated' from him. I didn't worry about wearing a bra due to the fact that I didn't really have a bust. I had pale skin and deep brown eyes. I tightened the strap on my bag. I had two changes of emergency clothes, my survival knife which was strapped to my waist, a thermal blanket, a compass, some non perishable food, my multi tool and 3 canteens of fresh water. We all started on are long hike to find a good place to call home for the next two weeks.

(5 hours later)  
After the long hike through the woods, up a mountain trail and through some uncharted dense forest they finally found a good clearing to make camp. The sky was deep red as the disappeared from the sky, we quickly set up a camp and started a fire.  
"Alright cadets!" Francis called, and we all gathered around the warm roaring campfire."Now you can either stay with me or go off on your own to camp. As long as you check back in on the twenty third, that's when we head back home." We talked it over and we all decided to stay together at least for the first couple of nights.

The sun had set and the fire popped and crackled in the cool dark night. We were all settled in for the night.  
"Yo Jenn." Reese called.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I hope your not scared of the dark." I raised an eyebrow not that he could see it in the dark.  
"Why would I be scared of the dark?" He snickered.  
"Because this is the time of the night when the Boogie man comes out."  
"Whats a Boogie man?" Dewey asked. I swear I could hear Reese smirk.  
"Well Dewey the Boogie man is an evil monster who comes out on the darkest and creepiest of nights to kidnap unsuspecting children." He said in a spooky voice.  
"W-what? W-w-what does he do with them?" Dewey whimpered.  
"HE EATS THEM!" Reese shouted. Dewey shrieked while Reese laughed his ass off. I huffed in annoyance.  
"C'mon Reese there's no such thing as the Boogie man."  
"Oh yeah, how do you know, you can't prove that he doesn't exist. Ya' know I bet really are scared in fact I bet you wouldn't last a night alone in the dark." 'Oh that does it.' I thought. "Oh that does it!" I said.  
"Seriously guys shut up." Francis yawned. But as they already knew, it was in vain. I never turned down a challenge.  
"Fine I will, I'll even stay out for an entire week just to prove to you. I don't know the meaning of fear. And when I get back you have to admit that there is no Boogieman, and you have to give me your bike." Reese snorted.  
"Fine! But you have challenge the Boogieman, and if you loose you have to do whatever I say for a month."  
"Deal!"  
I was filled with excitement and furry. Excited with the challenge of a week alone in the unknown without my brothers to keep me company, and furry from my own brother questioning my bravery. I stood and outstretched my arms to the dark woods.  
"You hear that Mr. Boogieman!" I shouted with cocky sarcasm. "I'm calling you out! You couldn't scare a butterfly with your best tricks, and I'm not afraid of you, so come get me!" We all waited in silence looking for any sign of the paranormal. "Yeah that's what I thought! To scared to dare mess with a Wilkerson!" We all burst out laughing at the joke we made. I began to gather my things and looked for the darkest part of the woods.  
"Ah come on Jenn he was just kidding. You don't really have to go." Malcolm Pleaded. I shook my head. "A bet's a bet bro, besides I cant wait to until Reese has to surrender his new bike. See ya."  
"Alright just don't get hurt or lost or mom and dad won't ever let me come home again." Francis called out.  
"No prob I gotta compass." With that I left my brothers and headed into the woods. I walked until I could no longer see the light of their fire and found a nice soft pile of dirt and set up camp, and by set up camp I mean I wrapped myself in my thermal blanket and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 A Walk in the Forest

(Day 1)  
I woke the following morning with the feeling of something tickling my nose. I forced my eyes open, and groaned as the morning light filled my vision. My eyes soon adjusted and I saw what was tickling my nose. I crossed my eyes slightly to get a good look at the biggest Centipede I'd ever seen. At least a foot long, Red exoskeleton with orange and black striped legs, staring right at me wiggling it's antennae.

"Gross." I flicked it off my face. Yawning I stood and stretched my muscles. 'First things first, morning routine.' I began with my 20 pushups. Ever since I was little I've always enjoyed exercise and working out, and when my brother got sent to Marlin Academy he forced us to go through the same physical training he did whenever he visited. I glanced over to see the Centipede glaring at me.  
"What?" The centipede wiggled it's antennae in annoyance. I decided to humor it. "Don't take it personally, I'm sure your a perfectly nice centipede. I just don't like waking up to a big bug on my face." It raised one antennae as if in a sarcastic remark. I shrugged and turned around to do 20 sit ups. I looked over and the damned bug was still there, now I was starting to get annoyed.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked it. It's antennae sprang up as if it remembered something very important and scurried off as fast as it's 177 legs could carry it. 'Okay, that was weird.' I grabbed a low branch and tested its strength. When I was certain that it could hold my weight I began 20 pull ups.

I dropped down sweaty and hungry. Digging through my bag I pulled out a package of M.R.E. (Meals Ready to Eat) eggs and bacon flavored and tucked in. It looked like a condensed bar of dehydrated food, it tasted just how it looked. Charcoal between two pieces of cardboard and an after-taste kind of like wet dirt. But they were loaded with Carbohydrates, Vitamins and minerals. A person could live a long healthy life on these if they could get past the taste. I washed it down with half of my first canteen. I picked up my campsite, took out my compass and began jogging North East. If I was gonna be here a week I needed to find the three essentials of survival. A constant source of fresh water, a reliable source of food and shelter that would protect against rain and cold.

About an hour later I could hear a river in the distance. Following the sound I found a good sized brook. The flow was fast, the water crystal clear and the bed was covered with smooth stones. A good sign. I collected some in my hands and tasted it, cold and sweet. Perfect. I washed my face and then re-filled my canteen. Now to find some food. I had plenty of MRE's but the object of this outing was to survive off the fat of the land. And it just so happens tracking was one of my specialties and not long after I located a set of rabbit tracks, I followed them back to a rabbit hole. At least I knew where to find dinner. Nearby I spotted some Nettles. I grabbed the stem careful of the stinging leaves and cut a few with my knife. Although they caused a painful and itchy rash after someone touches the leaves, when cooked or boiled it became a highly nutritious medicinal herb that could cure coughs, colds and fevers and when the boiled plant is applied to the skin it could help insect bites, burns and scalds. I wrapped them in a bit of extra cloth and packed it away. And lastly shelter. I didn't want to be to close to the river in case it rained and the river overflowed. But I didn't want to be to far away and loose my way. I measured a safe distance and began searching for a semi-permanent place to settle for the week.

(3 hours later)  
I'd say that I was about two miles up stream, still unsuccessful in finding a place to camp when a Centipede crossed my path. I expected it to take off when I got closer but when I was caught in it's sight it crawled rite up to me, it's antennae wiggling anxiously. Weird but I had more important things to do. Stepping over it I continued with my search. I didn't get to far because the centipede ran in front of me, trying to block my path. I paused and took a closer look. 'Could it really be the same one from this morning?' I couldn't imagine a bug coming all this way, to find me none the less.  
"Uh...are you...looking for me?" I asked. I felt pretty ridicules talking to a bug. The Centipede nodded. 'Okay this is getting really weird.' But I was also curious. This bug could understand me and was looking for me.  
"Well...you found me." It gave it's antennae one last wiggle before turning and heading in the opposite direction. I looked on and watched. About three feet away it stopped and looked back at me. It seemed annoyed. "Okay, I'm coming." So I followed it. For a half hour we walked, it occasionally glanced back to make sure I was coming.

We came to an enormous thick hedge of black roses. The centipede scurried underneath. "Hey, wait for me!" Seeing as there was no under or around I plowed through the thick bush, getting scraped and scratched on the way. The next thing I saw was a clearing and within it an archaic cemetery.  
"Whoa!" I couldn't hold in my astonishment. The headstones were faded grey and rain washed. Beyond the rose wall the area was weed ridden with climbing vines, crab grass and burdock but the graveyard was clean and well kept. Although it looked no one had been here in decades the grass was short and neat. I wandered through them, kneeling down I tried to read what was written. I couldn't make out the name but it was dated 'Died October 31, 1614.'  
"Wow this place is over 300 years old!" I gaped. Man, my cousin Mandy would love this place. I fell something tickle my leg and looked down to find the centipede, it ushered me away. Looking up I saw an enormous larger than life Angel statue. I 'Wowed' again. The statue was dark grey, wings folded, holding a large open stone book, clothed in a stone dress, it's long curly locks framed it's face which had been eroded away leaving only a blank expression and a small bump where a nose had once been. The engraving read 'hic jacet omnes Sanctio Eve' I thought perhaps it was Latin. There was no year but the date was 'Oct 31.' same as the other gravestone. I spotted the centipede on the stone book wiggling it's antennae frantically. "What? What is it?" I reached up to try to see what it was trying to show me. Grunting in annoyance I stood on the statue's bottom, but I was still to short. Taking a firm grip on the book I tried to pull myself up. I had my front half on it when I head a 'click' and the stone book jerked down a bit, nearly knocking me off and causing me to hang by hands. I attempted to find my footing on the ground when I realized there wasn't one. Looking down I was shocked to find that the ground underneath me had opened up into a deep, dark pit.  
"Holy Hell!" I turned back to the centipede. "Hey help me up here." The centipede crawled over to my hands and when I thought it was going to help in some way the bastard sunk it's fang into my wrist.  
"Sonava-" My arm burned and suddenly went numb and lost all its strength. The centipede went over to my other hand, but before it could bite me again I instinctively let go without thinking. Only to fall into the deep dark abyss below. I screamed as I fell through a vortex of orange, purple and black, and last thing I remember is landing with a hard 'Thump!'


	3. Chapter 3 The New World

"Uh" I groaned as I came to. "Mother fu-" Attempting to sit up but a searing pain raced through my head. My back ached and arm was no longer numb but was tingly and sore. I decided to give myself a few minutes to collect. Finally I opened my eyes 'I've got a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore.' I was no longer in the Cemetery or the lush weedy forest. A dark woods of dead trees and twisted branches surrounded me, both the ground and the sky were colorless and grey. Looking up I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision in disbelief. I swear the sun was smiling down at me, literately. Not a warm friendly smile from a children's cartoon but rather a sinister Jack O' Lantern face.  
"Okay either that Centipede was very VERY poisonous, or I hit my head so hard that I'm in a delusional coma. But how could I fall down and end up here?" Standing I turned a full 360 degrees trying to gain a clue of where I was. The terrain was altogether similar and unfamiliar, flat and barren with no recognizable landmarks. The ground was covered in leaf litter of gold, orange and red. 'Now I know how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole. Well I can't wait for someone to come rescue me, and standing around isn't going to help me find my way back.' I thought. I took out my compass. If the area was anything like the forest I was in before my best chance was to head West. To my displeasure the needle was spinning wildly in circles. 'Great now I don't even know what direction I'm going in.' I sighed. 'Well remembering my father's 'wise' words. When in doubt.'  
"Guess." I looked to the pumpkin sun again, chose a random direction and headed of.

I was beginning to get worried. I'd been here for hours with no sign of civilization or anything that I found familiar. I had to stay calm, panicking would only worsen my situation. There weren't any signs of life aside from a few colorless thorny plants and some mossy trees. Dry leaves crunched under my boots, I spotted a large stick. Picking it up I decided to use it as a walking stick, at least it would help me conserve energy. I was tired, hungry and still sore from the day's events and judging from the sun that was currently setting I'd say I had only about an hour of light left. I decided to find a place to bed down for the night. Sleeping on the ground didn't sound like a good idea tonight, I had no knowledge of the indigenous inhabitants if there was any. Best not to take the chance though. A rather large tree came into sight, it's wood smooth and sun bleached while twisted limbs climbed into the sky. Climbing up I found a large strong branch big enough to hold me. I went through my supplies. If I rationed carefully I'd have enough food to last me a week and a half. I ate about a forth of a package of 'Hot Dogs and Baked Beans' M.R.E. Yup just like wet dirt. I took a few sips of water, that is what I really had to ration, I had yet to even see a hint of fresh water anywhere. Using my bag as a pillow and wrapping myself in my thermal blanket I tried to fall asleep. But my mind and nerves were racing, I needed to find a way to calm myself. I grabbed my walking stick, pulled out my knife and started carving the handle. I always found carving relaxing. And it wasn't long before I fell into sleep's embrace.

(Day 2)  
I woke with the morning light and was once again greeted by a toothy grinned Jack O' Lantern sun. I jumped to the ground stretching my muscles and cracking my joints. Not the most comfortable sleep but whatever. I began my morning routine. 20 pushups, 20 situps and 20 pullups. I ate a bit more of my 'Hot Dogs and Beans' with a few sips of water. Looking around I noticed that none of the leaf litter hadn't been disturbed during the night. Perhaps there wasn't any indigenous life, it would be rather difficult for anything to survive out here in this barren land with little food or water. I found the direction I was headed in and continued on at a brisk pace. I decided to carve as I go. The handle had become an interesting shape almost resembling a deer with small antlers and considering how close it was to Christmas I decided to carve it into a Reindeer.

Hours, I had literately been walking for the whole day, only stopping once for an M.R.E. break. I had passed a tiny creek, but the water was green and stagnant with the smell of decay. I had hoped to refill my canteen which was three fourths empty now but my hopes were dashed, and I continued on. The sun was setting on the horizon when my luck turned around, and I came upon a well made dirt road.  
"Finally! A sign of civilization." I was ecstatic. This road held the promise that I would eventually come upon a settlement, and decided to walk through the night. Hoping to get somewhere by morning. Now I was grateful Francis put me through all that training, walking for an entire night wasn't an easy task but it wasn't the first time i'd be doing it. We Wilkersons are a rather resilient people, we could take some serious punishment with little repercussions, I know for a fact because my brothers have been kicking my ass since I came home from the hospital. "Good times." I muttered with a smile. So I began my long walk.

I walked long into the night and must of lost track of time, the ever faintest traces of light began to creep up behind me. Yawning I stopped to finish off the last of the 'Hot Dogs and Beans' then finished my first canteen. I Turned sharply 'I swear I heard something.' Straining my ears I listened carefully. 'There it is again! It sounds like singing, but in the middle of the woods?' The singing became louder as the singers got closer. I don't know why but I felt like I shouldn't let them see me. There was a tree nearby that had not yet lost it's leaves. I climbed up and hid myself in a cluster of dense leafy branches just as the singers came into view.

"La la la la la la la. La la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la! Look around high and low, Catch her if we can. Once we get her tie her up, and bring her to boogieman."  
I was able to peer through the leaves below to see who was coming. There were three of them, each looked like a child who were no older than 8 or 9 in a Halloween costume. There was a red devil, with red hair horns and pointy teeth. A skeleton with blueish hair and lips, licking a swirly lollipop, the last was a witch with a tall hat, scraggly and a purple dress. They all carried masks that resembled their own faces and they were riding in a moving bathtub with legs. They continued to sing as they approached. I tried to adjust myself better on the branch when I accidentally snapped a twig.

"Hold it!" The witch girl called to her comrades.  
"What?" They chimed.  
"I heard something." She whispered pointing to the tree I was in. I became stone still, not daring to blink or breath. The witch grabbed a pitchfork from the devil boy and began jabbing it repeatedly into my tree. The pitchfork impaled a branch not an inch from my face. A large black crow flew out of the tree 'caw cawing' away. The devil boy laughed.  
"Hah you got scared by a crow dummy!" The skeleton boy burst into laughter.  
"Shut up! At least I'm looking, you two have done nothing but be stupid and eat candy!" The Skeleton boy groaned.  
"Ah but we've been looking for almost two days! We haven't found anything yet!" The witch girl turned around and smacked them both with her mask.  
"You idiots, he said this wouldn't be an easy mission. Now lets go." The devil boy sighed. "Fine. But let's hurry." They all agreed and the bathtub continued on it's way and the three began singing again.

When they were out of sight I breathed out. 'What was that all about?' I thought Halloween was last month. Oh please don't tell me I went back in time.  
"What is this some kind of animated Halloween movie?" I muttered. I thought I'd be overjoyed to see another person but those three left me with a bad feeling, 'and what was that about them looking for something.'  
I was rather tired from my night walk and I didn't want to run into those three again. I leaned back and set my walking stick in my lap. I'd finished carving it last night. It wasn't perfect but it was pretty good if I do say so myself. I had carved two identical small antlers on the deer's head, it was a bit cartoonish but had some nice detailing including eyes, ears, a nose and even a pattern that resembled fur. I closed my eyes and was instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Out of a Tree

(Day 3)  
I was jostled awake feeling groggy, wondering what had happened. When suddenly I was pulled roughly from my tree with a 'YELP!' and landing with an 'oof'. Now I was fully awake. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to face my assailant.  
"What in the world was...that." My voice trailed off as I stared at the figure looming over me. 7 maybe 8 feet tall, unnaturally thin, wearing a black suit with white pin stripes with a black bat bow tie, was a skeleton. Not like the kid in the costume but a real bone skeleton, who was staring rather curiously at. Needles to say I was shocked!

(Jack's Pov:)  
I was on my way back from Christmas Town, so very excited about all my new discoveries to show everyone, when something caught my eye sockets. I stopped my green and white snowmobile that I had um 'borrowed' and went to get a closer look. It was hanging from a tree still covered in fall leaves. Getting closer I realized it was a reindeer! Imagine my surprise that I'd just came from Christmas Town and I should come upon a reindeer. It looked just like the one's that pulled Sandy Claw's sleigh.

"It must be a sign." I mused. Taking a firm grip on it I tried to tug it down, but it wouldn't budge. I wasn't about to be outdone. So mustering my strength I pulled as hard as I could. The reindeer gave way with a sudden 'yelp' and a person fell out of the tree. I gasped it was a Human! 'But what's a Human doing in this world?' I thought. The Human turned around towards me.  
"What in the world was...that." It's voice trailed off when it spotted me. We stared at each other for a few moments before I decided to break the silence.  
"Are you okay?" I offered a hand to help it up. The Human now seemed confused, but after another moment nodded.  
"Yeah, I...I guess." Warily taking my hand. It's grip was firm and stronger than I had expected. I helped it up and finally got a good look at it. Probably the strangest Human I had ever seen. Short dark blonde hair with a blue streak, a white shirt with no sleeves, a pair of loose shorts with a strange green brown pattern, two metal pieces hanging around it's neck, a bag on it's back and a pair of tough looking boots. He seemed to be eying me as well me as well.  
"I hope I didn't scare you." I said. He shook his head.  
"I'm not easy to scare, I just...uh didn't expect to be pulled from a tree." I did the skeleton version of blushing and blanched slightly.  
"I must apologies for that, and this must be yours." I said handing him the stick. I decided to just ask him. "Who are you?" He looked at me and asked.  
"Well who are you?"  
"Jack Skellington, 'The Pumpkin King'." I said smiling.  
"Oh, I'm Jenn Wilkerson." Now I thought that was a rather strange name for a young man but I guess a human could call themselves whatever they wanted.  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jenn. Now if you don't mind could you please tell me what your doing here?"

(Jenn's Pov:)  
After he introduced himself 'Jack Skellington' asked me very politely what I was doing here. Now normally when someone pulled me from a tree then start questioning me I would have snapped at them, but he was very polite about it. He seemed friendly and he didn't leave me with an ominous feeling like the other three did. I shrugged.  
"I really have no idea." I told him about camping with my brothers and going off on my own.  
"Your brothers actually let you go off on your own into the woods?" He asked with concern.  
"I'm 18, and I can handle myself." Then I told him about following the Centipede to the graveyard and eventually falling down the deep pit and waking up here. He listened with wrapped attention, nodding occasionally.  
"A centipede you say, how strange. " I nodded. He looked back to the tree.  
"What were you doing in that tree?"  
"Sleeping. I'd been following this road all night when I heard someone coming up from behind, so I hid up this tree. After they left I guess I fell asleep." Jack looked very curious now.  
"All night? How long have you been here?" I Thought about it.  
"About two and a half days. I've been searching for a way home since I got here." Jack went from curious to surprised.  
"You mean to say that you've been out here all alone for almost three days?" I nodded. "How did you ever survive?" I found this kind of amusing. He was making it seem like I had survived crossing the Gobi Desert.  
"I was prepared for camping so I had plenty of food and water with me." I said tapping my bag. "Uh Mr. Skellington you wouldn't happen to know where I am or a way I could get home would you?" His eye sockets widened.  
"Oh yes of course how rude of me. You my friend are just outside the lovely town of Halloween." He beamed.  
"Halloween?" He nodded proudly.  
"It is there we create and celebrate the most terrifying 'All Hallows Eve' we can every year." Jack explained that his world was separate from the human world and that a 'door' opens between the worlds every October 31st. But after Halloween the door closes and the worlds become separate once again. He told me didn't know of any 'doors' that led to the human world. It looked like that my luck was changing once again, and for the worst. Jack must of noticed my grim expression.  
"But allow me to take you to town. There we can see about finding you a way home."  
I smiled very brightly.  
"I'd like that very much Mr. Skellington. Thank you!"  
"Not a problem, would you care for a ride there?" He gestured to the white and green snowmobile. I thought that was kind of strange for a skeleton to have. It was connected to a small red sleigh that was stuffed with a large bulging sack tied with ropes. It would be rather difficult for two people to ride. I politely shook my head 'no'.  
"Thanks but no thanks. If its all the same to you I prefer to walk." He shrugged.  
"Alright, but do you think you can keep up?"  
"No problem." I smiled.  
"Then let us be off." With that he hopped on the snowmobile and we started off. Him driving, and me keeping a steady pace next to him.  
"Uh Mr. Skellington-"  
"Please call me Jack."  
"Okay Jack, are all the monsters in Halloween town as polite and nice as you are?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I was just to curious. He seemed a touch confused and then laughed warmly.  
"Well of course they are." He smiled  
"I just didn't know what to expect." He nodded understandingly.

We talked more about the town of Halloween and the people who lived there. All this running was leaving me with a deep pit in my stomach and I realized I hadn't eaten anything all morning. I opened a pack of 'Biscuit' M.R.E. and began to nibble on it. Jack looked at it curiously.  
"What's that?"  
"Some of the food I brought with me." I broke off a chunk and offered it to him in mid jog. "Wanna try a piece." He accepted and popped it into his mouth. His expression soon turned from one of fascinated excitement to a cringe as he tasted the bitter food. I couldn't help but laugh as he fought yo swallow it. I offered him my second canteen.  
"Water?" He nodded and gratefully drank, washing down the foul taste.  
"How can you stand the taste of those?" He asked handing the canteen back.  
"The taste doesn't bother me, I'm used to this stuff. Besides it's supposed to be really healthy  
for you."

(Jack's Pov:)  
I was surprised that Jenn could keep up with the snow vehicle, but keep up he did. He was actually a very polite young man with an unusually high voice for a boy his age. I told him more about my fair town and he seemed happy to be going. I still couldn't believe that he had spent the last two nights in the 'Dark Woods'. There were some pretty foul creatures that lived in these woods. I suppose there was more to this human than meets the eye sockets. He offered me a piece of food, it tasted terrible! Dry and bitter. Jenn then offered me some water which I gladly accepted. We then talked more about Halloween town until I heard barking in the distance. My loyal specter dog Zero came into sight. I called him over.  
"Zero!" He barked happily, flying around my skull.  
"Whoa!" Jenn announced.  
"Jenn this my loyal dog Zero. And Zero this my new friend Jenn." Jenn allowed Zero to curiously sniff his hand. Zero smiled and began frantically licking his face, who in turn burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Okay okay Zero, lets keep going we're almost there."  
Zero followed us until we reached the entrance gate when he raced ahead into the town.

(Narrator's Pov:)  
Jenn and Jack entered through the front gate as a crowd gathered to meet them. Everyone crowded around Jack and the strange contraption he brought with him, welcoming their back Pumpkin king. The town reminded her of a scary movie, the buildings were all sorts of blacks and greys. They were tall and intimidating with sharp angles and jagged edges. Jenn could now see that the towns people were a menagerie of frightening creatures and monsters. A young corpse child pointed at her.  
"Hey, who's that?" The monsters noticed her for the first time. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Everyone this is my new friend Jenn, who I met on my way here. So lets all give Jenn a real Halloween welcome." Jack announced. The crowd cheered for her. Jenn could only blush.  
"Thank you everyone for you warm welcome. It's a real pleasure to be here."  
The mayor went over to her. He was rather short and rather wide with two faces. A peachy one that smiled happily at her and a pale white one which looked very nervous and afraid.  
"The pleasure is ours, we never get to entertain visitors this time of year let alone humans. It's a treat to have you here. We hope you have a terrifying time here." She thanked him.  
Jack introduced her to a few other of the towns people. She met the Wolfman, the witch sisters Helgamine and Zeldaborne, the Vampire Brothers, the Mr. Hydes, the harlequin demon Harley, Clown, Behemoth, the corpse child Ethan, his mom Bertha and dad Ned. The mayor turned to Jack.  
"Where have you been?" He questioned.  
"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it." The mayor's head spun, revealing his nervous face.  
"When?"  
"Immediately!" The mayor nodded and left. Jack turned to Jenn.  
"C'mon we're going to the Town Hall."

Town hall like the rest of the town was tall, dark grey with gargoyles dotted here and there. Jack attempted to lift the bulging sack up the stairs by himself but stumbled and almost fell backwards.  
"Let me help you with that." Jenn said and rushed over to lift the side of the bag Jack couldn't reach.  
"Thank you Jenn." Jack said gratefully.  
"No prob, where we going with this?" She asked as they stepped inside.  
"Up those steps and backstage."

They placed the bag backstage and Jack went to work on the knots. Which were apparently tied to tight. Jenn couldn't suppress a small smile. It was like watching her little brother Dewey try to tie his neck tie the day of the school play.  
"Jack would you like me to cut those ropes for you?" He nodded.  
"I'd appreciate that but how are you going to-" She took out her survival knife from it's sheath on her waist and sliced the ropes like butter. Then replaced the knife to it's sheath.  
"My my what would you ever need a knife like for?" He asked eying the blade. Jenn glanced at it herself, her brothers always carried a knife everywhere they went even to school, not that anyone knew. They were just a part of everyday life for her, but to a stranger it would look rather intimidating.  
"I use it on camping trips to cut fire wood and gather plants. If you want I can put it away." She offered. Jack smiled.  
"Oh that won't be necessary I was just curious." 'Despite his tough appearance Jenn didn't have a threatening or even intimidating feel to him. He was just a polite, helpful young man who readied himself for anything.' Jack thought. Jack proceeded to open the bulging bag and began to remove colorful tinsel, presents, ornaments, stockings and other Christmas paraphernalia. Jenn began helping him, curious about the strange choice of objects he had.

"Tinsel and ornaments? I didn't think these were a part of Halloween tradition."  
"There not." Said Jack as a slightly guilty look crossed his features. He began humming a christmasy song. She immediately recognized it as 'Frosty the Snowman'. He reached a certain part and she decided to join in.  
"With a corncob pipe, a button nose and two eyes made out of coal." She sang. Jack turned to face her, one eye almost closed in suspicion.  
"How do you know that song?" Jenn was confused.  
"What, Frosty the Snowman?" He nodded warily. "Seriously? It's one of the most famous Christmas carols there is, along with 'Jingle Bells', 'Here Comes Santa Clause' and 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." She went back to unpacking things. Jack just stared dumbstruck at her. He ran over and grabbed her by the shoulder jostling her slightly.  
"You mean to say you know about Christmas? About stockings and presents and elves and gingerbread houses and candy canes and Sandy Claws?" He asked excitedly. Jenn who was surprised and now very confused simply nodded  
"Yeah I celebrate it every year." Jack's grin only grew.  
"Could you help me show everyone in town all about Christmas?"  
"Uh sure why not." Jack couldn't believe his luck. He laughed with absolute glee, grabbing Jenn in a tight hug and spun her around.  
"Okay getting very dizzy." She pleaded. Jack set her down. "What are you showing Christmas to Halloween Town anyway?" Jack explained how he had gotten tired of Halloween and wanted something new and then stumbling into Christmas Town and seeing all sorts of amazing new things and wanting to share them with everyone else. Jenn smiled.  
"Well I don't see any harm in giving everyone some Christmas spirit."  
"Exactly! Lets get started."


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

(Later)  
Monsters poured into town hall and began finding their seats. Jenn peaked out from behind the closed curtain and watched the benches fill up. One particular person caught her eye. A woman with red hair and stitches all over her body. Her dress looked as if it was sewn together from abunch of different pieces of clothing. She didn't seem like all the other monsters who were constantly trying to scare one and other. She just seemed like a very kind and gentle person. The woman spotted her and Jenn gave a friendly wave, the woman waved back politely and approached.

(Sally's Pov:)  
Trying to avoid the 'good' doctor I decided to keep a low profile as I entered Town Hall. As I looked for a seat I spotted the Human that I'd heard about around town. The human waved at me as if we were old friends so I politely waved back. Seeing as how I had a few minutes before the meeting began I went to inquire about Jack. As I got closer I got a better view of the newcomer. After I got a good look I decided she was a girl.  
"I don't believe we met." She said hand outstretched. "I'm Jenn." Jenn had a strong and friendly look about her.  
"I'm Sally." I said shaking her hand. "I was wondering if Jack was back there with you."  
She nodded.  
"Want me to get him?"  
"Oh no I was just wondering if he came back alright. And I was kind of curious about what this meeting was about." I asked twiddling my thumbs. She brightened and moved the curtain slightly allowing me to peak in. It was beautiful. Green, red, gold and silver everywhere. Glistening tinsel, glittering lights of all colors and shiny baubles everywhere.  
"Jack's okay as far as I can tell. He's pretty excited about this. And as for the meeting it's all about Christmas."  
"Christmas?" I'd never heard of such a thing.  
"Yeah, it's a holiday that-"  
"Would everyone kindly take their seats." The mayor called as he turned on the spotlight scattering a colony of bats  
"I'll tell Jack you said hi. Talk to you later Sally." Jenn said as she disappeared behind the curtain. I went over to the hanging tree and asked him if I could sit in his branches, which he allowed.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
After saying goodbye to Sally I stood ready off stage. This was the first time I'd be talking in front of a crowd of people I didn't know and I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jack standing behind me.  
"Scared?" I shook my head.  
"Never, just nervous."  
"You'll do wonderful." He reassured me.  
The spotlight illuminated the stage and Jack led me out. The crowd cheered. I scanned the audience for Sally and spotted her sitting on a branch of the hanging tree. Jack stood at the podium and cleared his throat, everyone settled down.  
"Now you all remember my friend Jenn." The crowd once a again cheered for me causing me to blush and I waved to everyone.  
"Jenn is going to help me explain all about Christmas Town." The curtain retracted revealing the jolly scene. The crowd gasped in astonishment as it unfolded in from of them. To my surprise Jack began to sing.  
"Listen everyone.  
There were objects so peculiar.  
They were no to be believed,  
All around things to tantalize my brain.  
It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen.  
And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe,  
Like a most peculiar dream.  
But you must believe when I tell you this,  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist. Here let us show you." He said handing me a present and nodding expectantly. 'Just go with it.' I thought. I held out the gift for all to see.  
"This is a thing called a present." I Sang. "The whole thing starts with a box."  
"A box?" Someone called out  
"Is it steel?" Asked a devil.  
"Are there locks?" Asked Wolfman.  
"Is it filled with a pox?" Asked Harley.  
"A pox, how delightful a pox." Commented the devil.  
"If you please." I said politely. "Just a box with bright colored paper.  
And a the whole things topped with a bow." I gently plucked the bow. The witch sisters flew up to the stage for a better look.  
"A bow?" Asked Zeldaborne.  
"But why?" Asked Helgamime.  
"How ugly." Said Zeldaborne  
"What's in it? What's in it?" They chorused.  
"That's the point of the thing not to know." I told them. The present was then snatched from my hands by clown with an extended hand.  
"It's a bat!" He cried.  
"Will it bend?" Asked a monster with a snake fingers and spider hair.  
"It's a rat!" Clown said again.  
"Will it break?" Asked the monster again.  
"Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake." Said the undersea woman.  
Jack stepped in to regain control of the situation.  
"Listen now you don't understand. That's not the point of Christmas land." He retrieved the present and placed it back under the tree, and then picked up a stocking.  
"Now we pick up an over sized sock,  
and hang it like this on the wall." He sang placing the stocking against the wall. The Hydes came over to the stage.  
"Oh yes does it still have a foot?" He asked lifting his hat revealing another Hyde.  
"Let me see, let me look." Asked the smaller Hyde lifting his hat to reveal an even smaller Hyde.  
"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" Asked the smallest Hyde. I decided Jack needed some help.  
"Let me explain." Jack handed me the sock.  
"There's no foot inside but there's candy,  
or sometimes it's filled with small toys." I pulled out the contents to show everyone.  
"Small toys? Do they bite?" Asked the winged demon.  
"Do they snap?" Asked the mummy child.  
"Or explode in the sack?" Said the demon.  
"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys!" Shouted the corpse boy.  
"What a splendid idea,  
this Christmas sounds fun!" The mayor sang. A board caved under him and he grabbed wildly onto the light fixture, for a moment I was worried he would fall before regaining his foot. "Why I fully endorse it lets try it at once." They just couldn't understand Christmas.  
"Everyone please now not so fast." I pleaded  
"There's something here that you don't quite grasp." Jack sang.  
The towns people talked among themselves, they sounded iffy about the strange customs. I turned to Jack.  
"Well, you may as well give them what they want." He nodded, I stood off to the side as Jack took center stage.  
"And the best I must confess I have saved for the last,  
for the ruler of this Christmas land is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice,  
least that's what I've come to understand." As he walked into the pit the lights dimmed and the spotlight turned crimson.  
"And I've also heard it told that he's something to behold,  
like a lobster huge and red." He pulled Behemoth's tongue from his mouth to emphasis. "And sets out to slay with his rein gear on,  
carrying bulging sacks with his big great arms,  
that is so I've heard it said." He jumped to the stage.  
"And on a dark cold night under the full moonlight,  
he flies into the fog. Like a vulture in the sky." Jack paused for dramatic effect, making a terrifying face.  
"And they call him Sandy Claws!" The crowd went wild, and began emptying out of town hall.  
"Well at least they're excited." Jack sang solemnly.  
"Though they don't understand." I joined in.  
"That special kind of feeling in Christmas land." Jack sighed.  
"Oh well."  
We began packing everything up. I was removing the last of the ornaments from the rather dead tree when I noticed Sally waiting outside.  
"Jack I'll be right back." I called and went to talk to Sally.

(Jack's Pov:)  
Jenn said that he'd be right back. I looked over to see him run out of the building and start talking to Sally. I had to admit I was a bit jealous of how easily he was able to talk to her. Whenever I attempted to talk to her I couldn't think of anything to say and was at a loss for words.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
"So was all of that really true?" Sally asked me curiously.  
"Yeah, well except that last part about Santa Clause. Jack was just giving the crowd what they wanted." I told her.  
"That part didn't fit with the rest, it was so...so..."  
"Disturbing." I finished. She nodded. "Truth is Christmas isn't about presents or stockings or even Santa Clause."  
"Then what is it about?"  
"Christmas is about being with friends and family. It's the spirit of giving happiness to others and being with the one you care about most." Sally brightened.  
"That sounds wonderful." I agreed with her.  
"So would you like to speak to Jack now? I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you." Sally blushed and I instantly caught on.  
"Oh no no, I'd hate to bother him."  
"Then some other time?" Sally twiddled her thumbs again.  
"Well maybe-" Sally was cut off when a man in a wheelchair and a duck like bill grabbed her wrists.  
"You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched girl!" He shouted in her face.  
"Let me go!" She cried.  
"No! Your mine I made you." My shock turned to anger. How dare he treat her like a piece of property.  
"Hey!" I shouted. They both looked at me in surprise. "Whaddya think your doing huh? You can't treat her like that! She's a person not a piece of property!" After his surprise wore off he snarled revealing sharp jagged teeth.  
"Your new around here so I'll ignore your brutish behavior and for your information she IS my property. I made her with my own two hands." He turned around and began wheeling off, dragging Sally along with him. 'OH HELL NO.' I thought. Walking in front of him I shoved my foot in front of his wheel stopping his chair. He growled up at me. I could care less, Dewey was more frightening than this old coot.  
"I don't care if you made her or not! She's not some inanimate object, she's a person with a mind and a life of her own! She has every right that everyone else has to do and go whatever and wherever she wants!" The old coot looked like he was about to explode. Well if he wanted a fight I'd give him one.  
"Jenn really it's okay." Sally pleaded. The old man shoved me out of his way and wheeled off with Sally in tow. Sally looked back a small sad smile. 'Thank you' she mouthed. It didn't seem like she was used to people standing up for her.  
"Bye." I whispered. She whispered back.  
"Bye." Fists clenched and teeth gritted I watched them go. This wasn't right. I wanted to do something, anything. But what could I do? I was a stranger here and I couldn't go around picking fights with people. I remembered I still needed to help Jack pack. I forced myself to walk away and let go of my anger, it wasn't easy though.

I re-entered the building and hoped onto the stage.  
"Ah there you are, where have you been?" He asked curiously.  
"Talking with Sally. She wanted to know more about Christmas. Oh and she wanted me to tell you 'hi' for her. She's a really nice person."  
"Yes, she's also the most talented seamstress in town." We took all the Christmas stuff to Jack's house which looked pretty daunting with a large tower off the side. He stopped at the stairs looking at his house then at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Thinking about it no, but I was a Wilkerson, a survivor.  
"I'll be fine staying in the woods. I've got a blanket and plenty of food."  
"Oh no, I will not allow a friend of mine to sleep out in the cold woods. I won't have it, you'll stay in my guest room."  
"Jack that's really not necessary."  
"It certainly is. I won't take no for an answer."  
"I really don't want to impose."  
"Your not imposing in the least bit, after all your help, offering you a room is the very least I could do." I couldn't believe he was just offering me his spare room to stay in, my family wasn't exactly the most hospitable especially my brothers.  
"Thank you very much for your generous hospitality Jack." I thanked him.  
"Your very welcome Jenn." He beamed.


	6. Chapter 6 Roommates

We stepped inside. The room was a small foyer and consisted of a small bench, a couple of small desks with a few carnivorous flowers and a spiraling stair case. We went upstairs to the living area (or dead area). The den was wall to wall bookshelves overflowing with old books, an ancient couch sat to the left, a small dresser next to it with a spider web lamp and large window overlooked town square. Zero was waiting there and greeted his master with excited barks and licks, Zero then greeted me with the same treatment. I couldn't help but giggle in response.  
"Zero you are most amazing dog I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Zero barked with glee. Jack and I unpacked all the Christmas stuff and set everything up in his home. I pulled out a box of candy canes, which Zero sniffed curiously. I reached in and offered him one, which he happily accepted. Putting the finishing touches on the tree I admired our work and noticed that Jack was missing.  
"Now where did he go off to?" I mused. As if on cue Jack walked in. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought.  
"Jenn I'd like to ask you something important." He said.  
"Shoot."  
"Would you consider staying in Halloween town for a few more days and helping me figure out how to bring Christmas to this town?" He looked so hopeful.  
"Sure I guess so, my brothers wont expect me back for another four days." I told him.  
"Excellent! Oh, would you like to see your room?" I smiled.  
"Yes thank you." I followed him down a hall until we came to a door with a bat decoration on it. Opening the door I stepped in.  
"Wow!" I was in awe. The walls were striped orange and purple with black cat wall decor, a soft looking orange pumpkin carpet, a black dresser with black widow handles and a round mirror, a coffin end table with matching headstone chairs and a large bed with orange and black pillows with an enormous bat headboard with red eyes.  
"Do you like it?" I turned to him.  
"Jack its...its amazing!" He beamed once again and pointed to a door by the black dresser.  
"In there is the bathroom where I've run you a bath." I stopped and looked down at myself and for the first time I realized that I was for the most part covered with dirt from my time in the woods.  
"Thank you, I hope I didn't make a bad impression." I blushed.  
"Oh not at all, it makes you look more terrifying. In fact I think the melting man was quite fond of your outfit." We laughed at that. Jack left and I headed to the bathroom closing the door behind me.  
The walls were ghostly white, the floor deep grey tiles. There were two mirrors, a full length one on the back of the door in the shape of a coffin and a smaller one above the sink. The sink was black with a silver faucet and knobs. A white toilet with a towel waiting for me on it. The tub was grey and old fashioned with silver legs on the bottom and a silver faucet that was gushing hot water.  
I opened my duffel bag and laid out a fresh outfit. Turning off the faucet I quickly undressed, stuffing my old clothes in my bag and slid into the water. I sighed as the warm water put me at ease. I could only imagine how jealous my brothers would be if they knew where I was now. I washed my hair and scrubbed the dirt off my body taking a few moments to rub my sore feet, happy to have them out of my boots. Stepping out and unplugging the drain I dried my hair with the towel as well as I could and wrapped it around myself. There was a knocking at the door followed by Jack's voice.  
"Knock knock."  
"Yes?" I expected him to talk through the door but instead he opened the door and came right in. I was speechless and face burned bright red. I gripped the towel tighter to myself.  
"Jack!" I knew this was his house but there was a line!  
"Jenn. I almost forgot a fresh tooth brush." He placed the toothbrush on the sink counter. "Dinner will be ready soon. Do you need anything else?" He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I was nothing but a towel. I shook my head.  
"Uh... thanks but I'm good." He nodded and left closing the door behind him. 'Okay, pretty weird. I guess when your all bones you don't have to worry about things like that.' I quickly dressed. Black socks, loose black faded jeans and a camo T-shirt with the words 'Army Strong' on the front. I placed Francis's tags around my neck, folded the towel setting it on the side of the tub. I put my boots by the side of the bed and set my bag down. Digging through it I pulled out a small comb and gave my scraggly wet hair a quick come over. Entering the den a delicious scent filled my nose.  
"That smells amazing." I said aloud.  
"Doesn't it. Bat broth soup is my favorite." Jack said as he entered from the kitchen.  
"Hey Jack what would you like me to do with my towel?" He waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Oh don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later."  
"Well Jack your quite the gentleman." He chuckled,  
"And you are as well." I paused. 'Did he just say what I think he just said. I gave him a quizzical look.  
"Pardon?"  
"Well your quite the polite and well mannered young man." He smiled honestly. Was he serious? Now that I thought about it he hadn't referred to me as he or she or any gender specific nouns. 'Well that explains a lot.' The look he was giving me told me he was 100% serious. I couldn't help it, but after everything I'd been through I just couldn't help it and I began to laugh. He tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
"What?" I tried to calm myself down. when I could breathe without having a fit I told him.  
"Jack...I'm a girl." He looked very confused for a moment before it finally set in. He blanched pure white, and was speechless for a moment before he began to speak or trying to. I was still trying to stop giggling.  
"I-I thought-I didn't mean to-I-sorry I'm so so sorry, I never meant to-to-" He was babbling frantically in a frenzy of 'sorries'. I decided to end his suffering and reassure him that it was alright.  
"Jack calm down, it's fine."  
"No it's not fine! I mean its fine that-that your a girl, its just I-I should have known!"  
"It's okay really. Your not the first one to make this mistake and I doubt you'll be the last. I'm sure your not the only one in town to make it either." I reassured. I suddenly caught a whiff of something strange. "Is something burning?" Jack paused from his rambling apologies to sniff the air.  
"The soup!" He gasped and ran into the kitchen. I followed. He turned the fire off below a large pot which was starting to boil over. "Well it doesn't seem to be to bad." He ladled some into two bowls ans set them on the dinning table where two places were set. We sat down and Jack tucked in with a smile, the previous conversation forgotten.  
I picked up my spoon admiring the craftsmanship. Sterling silver, a skull on the top with ruby eyes and pumpkin vines and Jack O' Lanterns engraved into the handle. The soup itself was dark maroon with a leathery wing poking out. 'I've had worse.' I spooned some and tried it. My eyes went wide. It was amazing! Despite being called a broth it was more like a chowder, wonderfully thick and rich with flavor.  
"This is delicious." I complemented. He nodded.  
"I rarely get to make it because I rarely have guests and tha-" When he looked up at me his smile fell, blanching again he turned back to his soup in diffident embarrassment. I sighed. "Jack it's fine that you mistook me for a boy especially with the way I dress and carry myself. You made an honest mistake and I hold nothing against you for it." He looked at me again and I could tell he still felt humiliated.  
"I didn't mean to offend you..." He started. "I just assumed that...you know." I nodded understandingly.  
"I've made plenty of mistakes, some pretty embarrassing and there's no doubt I'm going to make more. But you shouldn't let your mistakes hold you down."  
"But I don't think that happened to you was as embarrassing as this." I smirked.  
"Wanna bet? My brother Reese loves to prank me and my brothers. One time in the middle of the night he wrote 'Honk if Reese is great' on my face. So the next day on my way to school everybody was honking at me as they drove by, and when I got to school all the kids were yelling 'Honk! Honk!' even some of the teachers joined in. This continued all day and when I finally looked in a mirror I screamed so loud every that Reese in town must of heard me." Jack who was listening intently burst out laughing. "Oh another time Reese tied me down, shaved off my eyebrows then glued them back on so I'd look permanently surprised." Jack was laughing so hard now he nearly tipped his chair back. After a few minutes he calmed down. "Feeling better?" He nodded wiping a tear from his eye. (I didn't know a skeleton could cry either.) "Good because this soup is way to good to waste."  
"It certainly is." He replied breathlessly. We quickly finished our meals, cleared the table and each headed off to bed.  
"Goodnight Jenn, unpleasant dreams."  
"Same to you." I laid on my bed and found it amazingly soft. Laying my head down I was instantly asleep.

(Jack's Pov:)  
I sat in bed going over Christmas stories, my skull filled with new ideas! But how to show everyone the real Christmas? I already tried show them with Jenn. Evan he-she couldn't convince them.  
"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing." I mused. Looking around I spotted the book I wanted, 'The Scientific Method'. Perhaps the answer was in here.

(Day 3, Jenn's Pov:)  
I woke with the morning light shining through the windows. The pumpkin sun smiling down at me. I yawned and stretched out of bed. Well you know the routine. 20 pushups and 20 situps. I skipped the pullups since there was nowhere to do them. Going into the bathroom I washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Straightening my clothes I headed into the living area.  
"Good morning Jenn." Jack greeted with a wide smile.  
"Good morning Jack."  
"I hope your hungry, we've got a big day ahead of us." We sat down for breakfast, Vulture eggs with a side of snake bacon.  
"Really, what are we doing today?"  
"I think I've figured out a way to explain Christmas. So we're going to visit Doctor Finkelstein."  
"Explain Christmas? I don't really think there is a way to explain it. Christmas is what it is."  
"Exactly! What is it? And I'm going to find out." We finished our breakfast and put our dishes in the sink. "Ready?" He asked.  
"Just a moment." I hurried to my room and put away my knife. I didn't want to make a bad impression, though I decided to take my multi tool.  
"Ready." I said and we were off.

Dr. Finkelstein's lab was an enormous building on a lone hill. Jack rang the bell.  
"The door is open!" Came an annoyed familiar voice. Entering, there was a large ramp that spiraled upwards on the wall.  
"Hello." Called Jack.  
"Jack Skellington, up here my boy." 'Uh oh' I thought. Jack proceeded up the ramp, with me not far behind. Yup it was the same old coot who dragged Sally off last night. He was holding an ice bag to his head. I had to suppress a smirk. 'Either my yelling's getting louder or Sally must of kicked him in the head or something.'  
"This is my friend Jenn." Jack introduced me. I thought it best to keep mouth shut so I nodded politely. Finkelstein didn't even glance my way. I was starting to wish I had brought my knife.  
"How can I help you Jack?" He asked ignoring me.  
"Doctor I need to borrow some equipment."  
"Is that so, whatever for?"  
"I'm conducting a series of experiments." Jack said. Finkelstein smiled, or his version of one.  
"How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat you know."  
"I know." Jack chuckled. Dr. Finkelstein turned and started back up the ramp.  
"Come on into the lab and I'll get you all fixed up." Jack followed the doctor until he realized I wasn't following.  
"Coming?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"I'll wait here." I said quietly. He shrugged and continued on.


	7. Chapter 7 Experiments and Prisoners

I knew it was rude and even a bit skeevy but when they were out of earshot I decided to have a look around. Going up to the first platform, it opened up into a large room. A metal table overflowing with strange gadgets that 'whirled', 'blinked' and 'blooped'. I followed the table investigating the devices until I reached the end where I was faced with a wall and a large safe like door. I rapped my knuckles against it.  
"Jack?" I was surprised to hear a quiet feminine voice emanate from within.  
"No Jenn. Sally, is that you?"  
"Yes." She sounded a bit ashamed.  
"Did Finkelstein lock you up in here?"  
"Mmm hmm." Boy I was really wanted to give that guy a piece of my mind, then a piece of my fist, then a piece of my boot. Sally seemed to sense my anger and quickly tried to change the subject.  
"What was Jack saying about experiments?"  
"He's trying to find a way to explain Christmas."  
"I thought you told him about it already?"  
"I did, but he wants a physical explanation on everything that has to do with Christmas. He's pretty adamant about it."  
"Oh." There was a silence between us.  
"Um Jenn, can I...can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Could you keep an eye on Jack and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." She sounded so desperate. Evan though she was locked up in this miserable place with that jerk doctor all she wanted was for Jack to be safe.  
"I'll do everything I can." I promised. Suddenly I heard the screech of Finkelstein's chair echo through the building. "They're coming." I whispered.  
"Go quickly."  
"But I can't just leave you here."  
"You don't have a choice." I had to help her, there just had to be a way without getting her, or Jack or myself in trouble. Then I remembered my multi tool. I grabbed it from my pocket. Looking around there were no windows but a silver thread of light under the door.  
"Take this." I said sliding it under the door, it was just small enough to fit. "Hopefully it'll be of more use to you. I'll talk to you later." I turned to leave.  
"Jenn...Thank you."  
"What are friends for." With that I dashed out the door, down the ramp and reached the spot they had left me at seconds before they came into view.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked. I nodded. He waved goodbye to Finkelstein.  
"Have a nice day Jack."

We headed back to Jack's house and set up the equipment. I showed him how to work the microscope, he got started while I took notes. First he examined a holly berry under the microscope, unfortunately he focused in to close and squashed the berry and broke the glass slide. Next he tried boiling a candy cane, but that only removed the stripes and turned the piece of the candy into a gooey length of dough. He tried making a paper snowflake. But it ended up as a spider and web. When he asked me to do it I got a normal snowflake. He had me write that down. After that he dissected a teddy bear, it kinda reminded me of when my brothers and I would destroy our toys and take them apart. Jack removed a piece of it's stuffing and examined in under a magnifying glass. He then took a glass ornament, crushed it and added it to a jar of boiling liquid. The resulting reaction was it began to glow pine tree green.  
"Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?" He questioned. We worked for the rest of the day and long into the night.

Jack busy pacing lost in thought so I decided to get a glass of water. I noticed the sink was filled with dirty dishes, the floor was dusty and un swept and all the garbage bins were overflowing. 'A real bachelor's pad. This place could really use a woman's touch.' I thought. I peeked back into the den, Jack was still pacing and Zero asleep in his bed. I went back into the kitchen. I had a lot of work ahead of me.

(Sally's Pov:)  
I finished packing the basket lunch with the special drink I made. Now to make my escape. I took out the item that Jenn gave me. It unfolded and inside were miniature tools. A pillar head with a wire cutter piece, a star and flat screw driver heads, a small saw blade, a knife blade, tweasers and a wrench head. Going into the window, I unscrewed the hinges on the lock. The window swung open loosely. I lowered my basket with some rope. I grabbed my thread, needle and the tool. Looking to the ground I began to have second thoughts but when I looked up I could see the glowing green light in Jack's tower and with him in my thoughts I jumped.  
The stitching in my arm and legs had come loose but I easily sewed them back on and was on my way in no time. I reached Jack's home in minutes and saw him pacing back and forth in the window. I tossed a rope. It caught around a beam and I raised the basket up. It tapped against the window a couple of times before he spotted it. Opening the window he looked down at me. I waved and he waved back before taking the basket inside. I turned and ran my heart a flutter. I hid behind his gate wall. I noticed a group of thistle flowers, picking one I began plucking off the petals. 'He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me-' The thistle suddenly transformed into a beautiful Christmas tree before my eyes. I gazed at it's beauty then just as suddenly it burst into flames. I watched in horror as the once graceful branches turned to ash. 'What does this mean?' I thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Tinsel, Ornaments and Blood

(Day 4, Jenn's Pov:)  
I walked into the den my work finished. Jack was staring at the Christmas things that he had bottled and went over the notes he'd made on a chalkboard. A rooster called from somewhere outside as the Jack O' Lantern sun rose. 'We've been up all night'. And Jack didn't look anywhere closer to an answer.  
"Jack maybe you should take a break and sleep on it." He merely shook his head.  
"Couldn't if I tried." He then began to sing his feelings.  
"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull."  
"Will it let you be?" I sang asked.  
"I cannot tell. There's so many things I cannot grasp.  
When I think I've got and then at last,  
through my bony fingers it does slip,  
like a snowflake in a fiery grip." He tried to make a house cards only to have the whole thing topple down, he knocked the cards off the table. I tried to convince him.  
"Something here your not quite getting."  
"Though I try I keep forgetting,  
like a memory long since past."  
"Here in an instant."  
"Gone in a flash. What does it mean, what does it mean?" He walked over to the dolls and toys. "In these little brick-a-bracs, a secrets waiting to be cracked."  
"these dolls and toys confuse you so." I sang.  
"Confound it all I love it though." He responded. I tried to reason with him.  
"Simple objects nothing more."  
"But somethings hidden through a door."  
"Please believe there is no key." I pleaded.  
"Somethings there I cannot see. What does it mean, what does it mean?" He began to go through his Christmas books. "I've read these Christmas books so many times.  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes.  
I know the Christmas carols all by heart,  
my skulls so full it's tearing me apart!"  
"As often as you've read them somethings wrong."  
"So hard to put my bony finger on." I had to make him see.  
"Or perhaps it's really not as deep as you've been led to think" I said pointing to picture of a family sitting together giving each other presents and laughing.  
"Am I trying much to hard?" He sang asked. I nodded. He followed my hand but instead saw himself as the Pumpkin King.  
"Of course I've been to close to see,  
the answers right in front of me. Right in front of me." He grabbed me and began dancing me around. "It's simple really, very clear.  
Like music drifting in the air,  
invisible but everywhere." I thought he finally understood.  
"Just because you cannot see it."  
"Doesn't mean I can't believe it.  
You know I think this Christmas thing,  
its not as tricky as it seems,  
and why should they have all the fun."  
"It should belong to anyone." Jack spun me a bit to hard and I went careening and tripped over his electric execution chair, getting my wrist caught in the arm brace. Jack was on a wheeling ladder against the book shelf gathering lights.  
"Not anyone in fact but me,  
why I could make a Christmas tree.  
And there's no reason I can find,  
I couldn't handle Christmas time." He flicked his wrist and sent the Christmas lights wrapping around the electric chair I was caught in. one of the lights wrapped tightly around my wrist, pressing into my palm.  
"Jack hold on a minute!" But it was in vain he wasn't listening or hadn't heard me and continued on.  
"I bet I could improve it too!" He grabbed the switch to the chair. I realized where this was going and tried to pull myself free.  
"And that's exactly what I'll do!" He pulled the switch. cackling he went to the window. Electricity raced up my arm, the bulb burst sending shards of glass into my palm. I finally pulled free, hissing in pain as blood flowed freely from the wounds. My arm ached as it was racked with spasms.  
"This year Christmas will be ours!" He shouted to those below. I stomped to the door infuriated and in pain.  
"Where are you going?" He turned and asked. I cradled my injured hand.  
"Maybe you should look at whats right in front of you before you jump to a conclusion and do something stupid!" I shouted pointing at the chair with my good hand and stormed out. I grabbed my things and left slamming the front door on my way out.

(Sally's Pov:)  
Sitting against Jack's front gate I heard a door slam and heard footsteps coming my way. I had expected Jack but it was Jenn. She stormed past me and stopped at the stone fence a few feet away without noticing me. Then strangely she began picking at her hand. I stood and approached.  
"Jenn?" She turned with a start.  
"Oh Sally I'm glad to see you got out, but what are you doing out here?" She asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." I noticed she was cradling her hand so I got a closer look.  
"Well I uh..." She sighed. "Jack's a bonehead." 'Well I never heard it put quite like that.'  
"What happened to your hand?" I questioned. She held it closer to herself defensively.  
"Nothing I-" I grabbed her hand to look for myself and gasped. Shards of glass were sticking out her palm which was bleeding freely from the gashes.  
"That's not nothing. Did Jack-"  
"No no, not on purpose. He seems to have real trouble seeing what's right in from of him though." I nodded, I could understand that. I'm practically invisible to him. But I couldn't feel bad for myself now. Jenn's hand needed tending to.  
"Come on. I know a place where we can talk." We walked away from the house and headed to Spiral Hill.

(Jack's Pov:)  
I heard the door slam from below. 'What was that about?' I looked over to the smoking chair. I hadn't meant for the thing to explode but it wasn't really that big of a deal. The outlets were still streaming smoke and there were bits of glass everywhere. I got closer and noticed there drops of red mixed with the glass.  
"Blood? But how..." Now that I thought about it hadn't Jenn been cradling her hand? 'Oh no. Was she hurt? Did I do it?'  
"Zero!" I called. I heard a whimpering from the corner. Zero was hiding in an empty bookshelf. "Come on Zero." He whimpered again and hid deeper. "Not you to?" I had to make things right. I went to Jenn's room hoping to find her there. The door was wide open.  
"Jenn?" I called. No answer. I also noticed that her things were missing. I searched the rest of the house with no luck. She must of left. I darted out the door only to be met by a mob of monsters asking questions about our Christmas.  
"Please please, not right now." I tried to get away.  
"Oh Jack, Jack!" The mayor called. "Is it true what you said about us doing Christmas?"  
"Yes, but right now I have to do something very important." The mayor's head spun to nervous.  
"Oh, alright." I took off. 'Where could she be!'


	9. Chapter 9 Hotheaded Preparations

(Later)  
I was walking up Spiral Hill, beginning to think I'd never find her. I had searched every inch of the town. The square, town hall, the witch's shop, the pumpkin patch, the graveyard, every alleyway and even the outskirts of town. But with no luck. I was really hoping she hadn't gone back into the dark woods, if she was bleeding the blood could attract some pretty nasty creatures and she was relatively defenseless. Not to mention she didn't know how to navigate through the dark woods. She could be lost forever, it was only by pure luck she had found the road that led to Halloween Town. Sitting down I tried to think of anywhere I had forgotten to look.  
"Ow." I heard a faint voice from below.  
"Sorry." I heard someone else say. I quietly snuck down and around the hill.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
Sally and me were sitting under a strange hill with a weird spiral. She took my hand again.  
"Let me take a look." She took out the multi tool switched it open to the tweaser tool and began gently removing the shards of glass. I told her about Jack's obsession over Christmas and how he just couldn't get it through his skull that Christmas doesn't have a physical meaning. About him doing his song and dance number and accidentally trapping me in the electric chair and turning it on. We laughed when I told her about how Jack thought I was a boy.  
"Yes." Sally agreed. "He does have trouble seeing whats right in front of him." I nodded. "Clearly. He doesn't even notice your feelings toward him." Sally blushed and looked away in shame.  
"Is it that obvious?" She asked solemnly. I shrugged.  
"Maybe it's just my woman's intuition but I can tell you really care about him, and my intuition also tells me that he cares the same way. He's just so wrapped with his obsession he hasn't realized yet." Sally looked up hopefully.  
"You really think so?" I nodded.  
"Trust me once this whole Christmas thing blows over he's gonna realize just how much he cares for you." Sally blushed and smiled with a renewed brightness.  
"Thank you." I shrugged.  
"Like I said, what're friends for." She removed a rather large piece of glass from my hand.  
"Ow."  
"Sorry."  
The glass removed I took out some out some of the extra cloth I had and Sally wrapped my hand.  
"Thanks Sally your a real friend." She smiled and tried to hand the multi tool back to me. I shook my head. "Keep it." She put into her pocket.  
"There you are!" Came someone from behind. Turning we both spotted Jack. My smile fell and my anger resurfaced. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Jenn, I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me. I'm truly sorry." He offered me his hand. I stood up on my own still scowling. Jack looked truly sorry, but I was still pissed. It didn't take a lot to anger a Wilkerson but when someone did we stayed mad. And right now my anger clung to me like a sticky bitterness, unable to let go. I sighed.  
"I need some time to myself." I said as calmly as I could and headed off to the woods.

(Narrator's Pov:)  
Jack watched as Jenn headed towards the Dark Woods.  
"But..."  
"I think she just needs time to cool off." Sally said. Jack turned and offered his hand to her, which she happily accepted. He helped her to her feet. "Don't worry. She'll forgive you, I would." Jack realized he was still holding her hand and blanched. Again he was at a loss of words to say to her.  
"Well...I uh...I'd better get going. Have a lot to do before Christmas." Before she could say anything else Jack was off, leaving Sally alone under the hill.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
I walked back and forth angrily. My thoughts were muddled and I was still very much agitated. The pacing wasn't helping either. I needed and outlet, someway of letting go of anger. Thinking about it I realized I hadn't done my exercises yet. I dropped down and began doing pushups. Grimacing as my injured hand stung when I put pressure on it. I put my bad arm behind my back and continued on. 10...20...30. I kept going. I reached 50 before switching to situps. Again I went over 20 and stopped at 50. Pullups were more difficult with only one hand but I didn't want to give up. All the while thinking things over. No, I don't really think Jack meant what he did, but he needs to be more responsible and think about the consequences his actions have. 'God when did I turn into my mother?' I thought. Though Jack did remind me of Francis. They were both people with fun personalities and natural leaders. But also careless. They were both irresponsible, doing whatever they wanted with little concern for anyone else. But I still loved Francis even with his recklessness. His spontaneous behavior was one of his best qualities.

A cramp seized my arm and I dropped down at 45. Perhaps if I ran the town perimeter. I began jogging. Well it's not like Jack didn't try to take responsibility. He took the time to search for me and apologized. He knew he did wrong and wanted to make up for it. I reached my limit and pushed myself to go faster. I was going as fast as I could and held it as long as I could.  
My legs burned, 4 minutes and 45 seconds. I slowed back down to a jog. I stopped where I began. Looking down I noticed there were three sets of my tracks. three times, I ran around the town three times. I drank the rest of my second canteen. My muscles ached and I panted gulping down huge breaths of cool fall air. The light scent of pumpkins and fall leaves wafted through the breeze. I looked back down at my tracks. Around and around, and that's exactly where my anger was taking me. Finally the anger let go, it washed away like sand on a seashore. I headed back into town.

I found Jack on his way outta his house. His face was the definition of delight when he spotted me and hurried over.  
"Jenn are you okay?" He asked with concern.  
"Yeah it was an accident and I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. So what are you working on now?" I said trying to move the conversation on.  
"Oh right, getting things ready for Christmas. Right now the mayor and I are gathering everyone in town to start assigning jobs. Care to help us?" I nodded.  
"Okay, sounds interesting. But do you think it's such a good idea to have Christmas in Halloween town?"  
"Why of course. Like you said, spread a bit of Christmas cheer. Now we mustn't be late."

We hurried off to town hall. By the time we got there a line of people were waiting instructions. We rushed to the front where the mayor was waiting at the podium.  
"Jack and Jenn there you two are." He handed a long piece of parchment to Jack. "Just like you asked Jack, a list of every resident in town."  
"Thank you mayor, Jenn would you mind keeping track of everyone while the mayor and I assign jobs?" He asked handing me the paper and a quill. I shrugged.  
"No prob." The paper itself was yellow with age and had the light smell of must, yet the writing was fresh and in neat cursive.  
Jack began handing out job and Christmas paraphernalia as examples while I checked off people and wrote down their jobs next to their names for the next few hours.  
"Patience everyone. Jack has a special job for each of us. Dr. Finkelstein your X-mas assignment is ready. Dr. Finkelstein to the front of the line." The mayor called through his mega phone. By now he was covered in ink. Jack was currently showing the vampire brothers a baby doll.  
"What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" One of them questioned in astounding. Jack nodded.  
"Perhaps it can be improved?"  
"No problem." One said in a transylvanian accent, and left.  
"I knew it." Jack thanked them. I wrote down their jobs and checked them off the list. I looked up from the paper to see Dr. Finkelstein.  
"Doctor thank you for coming. We need some of these." Jack held up a picture of Santa's sleigh and pointed to the flying reindeer. The Doctor inspected them closely.  
"Hmmm...their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think." He said and left.  
"How horrible our Christmas will be." The mayor exclaimed with glee.  
"No- how jolly." Jack corrected. The mayor's head switched to nervous.  
"Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be." He accidentally left an inky hand print on his face. Suddenly he was pelted with trash and random objects. He leaned over the podium growling at his assailants and recoiled back.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked fearfully.  
"Jack sent for us." Said a small devil.  
"Specifically." Said a small witch.  
"By name." Said a small skeleton.  
"Lock." The devil said.  
"Shock." The witch said.  
"And Barrel." The skeleton said. I instantly recognized the three kids I hid from in the woods, and again I got the same dark feeling of impending doom. I drew the list up hiding my face. 'Well at least I know their names now.' I thought. The mayor panicked.  
"Jack! Jack! It's Oogie's boys!" Jack smiled.  
"Ah Halloween's finest 'Trick or treaters'. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief."  
"And we thought you didn't like us Jack." Shock giggled like and innocent child. I knew better but Jack seemed content with them.  
"Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul. Now..." He whispered to the three while the mayor and I tried to listen in. He attempted to use his megaphone as a hearing horn, but something was blocking it. Reaching in then pulling his hand out with an 'ow'. His spider tie was biting onto his finger. He placed it back on his collar and slapped it for good measure. The only words I managed to catch were 'Sandy Claws' and 'Christmas Town'. Jack stood back up. The mayor looked at me silently asking if I heard anything. I shook my head.  
"And one more thing." Jack told them pulling Lock back by his tail. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!"  
"Whatever you say Jack." Barrel said.  
"Of course Jack." Shock said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it Jack." Lock said. I knew a trouble maker when I saw one, being one myself and these three were grade A hellions. And I was pretty sure they had their fingers crossed to.

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" I asked curiously when they left. The mayor trembled at the name.  
"You've never heard of the Oogie Boogie man?" He asked. My eyes went wide.  
"The Boogie man lives here!" I said in disbelief. Jack nodded.  
"He used to live right in town before I banished him to the underground."  
"Whoa, I thought he was just a myth." 'Looks like I owe Reese an apology.'  
"He's very real and very dangerous." The mayor said looking around as if he might suddenly appear. "He's the last person you want to meet."  
"Uh, Jack I'm going to see how many more people are waiting in line and see if we're missing anyone." I said walking off.  
"Why thank you Jenn." What I was really doing was seeing where those three were going. I watched them leave town and to a huge dead tree, enter an elevator and disappear into a tree house. All the while I swear I could hear them singing. I counted the rest of the people in line and headed back in.


	10. Chapter 10 Secret Mission

(3 hours later)  
"It goes something like this." Jack played the tune of 'Jingle Bells' for the town band on a length of sleigh bells. "How about it? Think you can manage?" A severed head inside the hallow of the base guitar counted.  
"A one, and a two, and a three and a..." They played a rather morbid version of the Jolly tune.  
"Next!" The mayor called.  
"Fantastic! Now why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape." I smiled as Sally walked up, but she looked very worried. "Sally, I need your help more than anyone's."  
"You certainly do Jack. I had the most terrible vision." Sally said.  
"That's splendid." Jack replied.  
"No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire."  
"You should listen to her Jack." I told him.  
"That's not my Christmas." He shook his head. " My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this." He held up a drawing of him in a Santa Clause suit. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."  
"Jack please listen to me. It's going to be a disaster."  
"How could it be, just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white." I face palmed.  
"She's not talking about the suit!" Sally nodded.  
"It's a mistake, Jack."  
"Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit."  
"Next."  
"I have every confidence in you." He said pushing Sally out the door.  
"But it feels wrong." I pleaded.  
"Very wrong." She added. Jack ignored us. Behemoth walked up.  
"This device is called a nutcracker." Jack demonstrated it. Suddenly Lock, Shock and Barrel barged in with their moving tub stuffed with a large trick or treating bag.  
"Jack! Jack! We caught him, we caught him!" Jack ran to them.  
"Perfect! Open it up. Quickly!" Opening it up a pink fluffy blur rushed out. "That's not Sandy Claws." Shock looked up in surprise.  
"It isn't?"  
"Who is it?" Barrel asked.  
"That would be the Easter Bunny." I told them.  
"Bunny!" Behemoth repeated sending the Easter Bunny rushing back into the bag.  
"Not Sandy Claws, Take him back!" Jack said angrily.  
"We followed your instructions." Lock pleaded.  
"We went through the door." Said Barrel.  
"Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this." Jack pulled out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.  
"I told you!" Shock began pummeling Lock and Barrel and soon all three were brawling on the ground. Jack made a terrifying face, roaring viciously. 'Wow' I thought. 'He can really be intimidating when he wanted to be.'  
"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience sir." He said to the bag. "Take him home first! And apologies again! Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely." The three hellions left.  
"Got it. We'll get it right next time." Now I was really suspicious of what they were doing.

"Uh...Jack what exactly is their secret mission?" Jack smiled.  
"Well I suppose it's okay to tell you. Have you ever met Sandy Claws.?" I shook my head. I did not like where this was going. "Well you won't be able to say that again! I sent those three to bring him here!"  
"What! Do you know how much of a bad idea that is! He's going to be super busy with Christmas."  
"So that's why I'm giving him the year off!"  
"But then who's going to do Christ-" Then it hit me. "Oh no, please tell me your only celebrating Christmas in town and not going to-"  
"To be Sandy Claws this year, why of course!" I stared at him in shock.  
"You...can't be serious."  
"Of course I am. Isn't it wonderful?" I shook my head.  
"No, Jack Christmas is Santa's holiday. Halloween is yours."  
"I'm tired of Halloween I want something new." I couldn't believe this.  
"Then celebrate Christmas in Halloween town and let Santa take care of the rest of the world."  
"What's the point of making something new if you can't share it with everyone."  
"But-"  
"Now don't worry, I know I'm new at this but I'm going to give them something they'll never forget." Jack walked out of the building to continue his work.  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

(Sally's Pov:)  
I broke into my old room to get the materials I needed for the Sandy outfit. I was on my way out when I spotted the doctor in his lab working on something.  
"You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally." Igore came in.  
"Master the plans." He laid out the blueprints of Jack's Reindeer.  
"Excellent Igor." Finkelstein threw him a dog treat. Looks like he took my advice on making a new assistant.


	11. Chapter 11 Making Christmas

(10 days later, Jenn's Pov:)  
For the past few days my time was spent helping the towns people with their ideas and trying and trying to convince Jack to abandon his take over of Christmas. With no luck of course. I was in my last good outfit. Jean shorts, a grey t shirt and a camo vest. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was working overtime to finish with a not so christmasy Christmas, singing a tune along the way. Walking from town hall I came across Clown.  
"This time, this time. Making Christmas, making Christmas." He sang.  
"Making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine." The mayor sang. The town joined in.  
"It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised. It's ours this time." I walked over to see Ethan and the mummy boy.  
"Making Christmas." Ethan sang as he smashed a toy car. Mummy boy be-headed a doll in a mini guillotine.  
"Making Christmas." He sang.  
"Making Christmas." They sang together. I went to see Helgamime and Zeldaborne. They were cooking up a cauldron of some strange liquad.  
"Time to give them something fun." The undersea woman rose from the cauldron.  
"They'll talk about for years to come." The whole town began sing again.  
"Let's have a cheer from everyone. It's time to party." I wandered over to the vampire brothers.  
"Making Christmas, making Christmas." They were putting the finishing touches on a demon duck with bullet holes.  
"Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice. With spider legs and pretty bows." A winged demon joined them.  
"It's ours this time." I came across Ethan's father, Ned who was whipping Wolfman and the devil with a chain.  
"Altogether that and this, with all our tricks we're making Christmas time." They sang. Wolfman pointed.  
"Here comes Jack!" I turned to see Jack exit his front gate. He looked around in awe.  
"I don't believe what's happening to me. My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies hee hee hee!" He cackled with joy. I rolled my eyes and wandered off again. Harley waved me over, wanting to show me his new idea.  
"Won't they impressed I am a genius.  
See how I transform this old rat into a most delightful hat." I critiqued the pelt hat.  
"Hmmm, my compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat,  
consider though this substitute-"  
"A bat instead of this old rat." Jack interrupted from behind, grabbing a dead bat he puffed out and placed it on Harley's head. I walked away, he'd been ignoring my pleas for the past few days so I just ignored him back. I walked over to the melting man. He held up turtle roadkill for me to inspect.  
"No, no, no now that's all wrong.  
This thing will never make a present." Once again Jack cut in.  
"It's been dead for much to long. Try something fresher, something pleasant. Try again don't give up." He went to pat the melting man's head and got stuck. I took the opportunity to get away. The Mr. Hydes were putting a semi-dead scorpion into some nesting dolls and sang.  
"Altogether that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmas time. This time, this time."  
"It's ours!" Jack cackled again. The town cheered and they rushed into town square to set up the celebration.  
"Making Christmas, making Christmas la la la. It's almost here." The town sang as they began packing a sack full of presents and setting up the coffin sleigh.  
"And we can't wait! So ring the bells and celebrate, cause when the full moon starts to climb, we'll all sing out!"  
"It's Christmas time! Hee hee hee!" Jack sang.

(Christmas Town, Narrator's Pov:)  
Christmas eve and Santa Clause was checking his list twice.  
"Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any Naughty children this year." He said in a jolly tone. The door bell rang in the tune of 'Jingle Bells'.  
"Now who could that be?" Opening the door he was met by a witch, a devil and a skeleton.  
"Trick or Treat!" They laughed and lunged at him with their bag.

(Halloween Town, Jenn's Pov:)  
Sally was on her way to fit Jack for his Santa suit and she'd asked me to come along and help try to convince him to give up his crazy escapade. We were in a large tent. I was sitting on an old costume trunk while Sally sewing on the last fluffy white cuff.

"You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all." Sally said. Jack beamed.  
"Isn't that wonderful? It couldn't be more wonderful!"  
"But your the Pumpkin King." I reasoned. Sally held up an old drawing of him as his frightening self.  
"Not any more!" He took the picture and snapped it over his knee. "And I feel so much better now."  
"Jack I know you think somethings missing. But-"  
"Ow." Sally accidentally pricked his finger with a needle.  
"Sorry." She quickly apologized.  
"You're right, something is missing. But what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots..."  
"What your missing is-" I was interrupted by three voices.  
"Jack, Jack! This time we bagged him!" It was Lock, Shock and Barrel. Lock looked very proud.  
"This time we really did!"  
"He sure is big Jack!" Barrel commented.  
"And heavy!" Shock added.  
"Let me out!" Came a voice from within the bag. Shock opened the bag and out came a very confused Santa Clause. Sally and I gasped in horror. 'They did it! Those crazy morons really kidnapped Santa Clause!' I thought.

"Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you." Jack spoke in awe. He went to shake Santa's hand. "Why you have hands. You don't have claws at all!"  
"Where am I?" Santa asked looking around wildly.  
"Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year."  
"What?"  
"Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Santa was now very distraught.  
"But there must be some kind of mistake!" Jack turned to Lock, Shock and Barrel.  
"See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows. Of course that's what I'm missing." Jack plucked the hat from Santa's head and placed upon his own.  
"You just can't-" The trio shut him back inside the bag and took off.  
"Ho, ho, ho, no..." Jack practiced. Sally and I looked at each other.  
"This is much worse than I thought." I said to her.  
"Much worse. I know! Jenn can you help me sneak into Dr. Finkelstein's lab? There's something in there that we can use to stop Jack."  
"Right, lets go."

(Narrator's Pov:)  
"Where are we taking him?" Barrel asked.  
"Where?" Asked Shock.  
"To Oogie Boogie's of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that. And Jack said to make him comfortable, didn't he?"  
"Yes he did!" Shock and Barrel shouted with glee.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
After a few 'jimmied' locks and some sneaking around we'd reached Sally's old room.  
"This'll stop Jack." Sally said pulling out a jar labeled 'Fog Juice'.  
"What's that gonna due?" I asked.  
"All the fountains and waterways in town are connected. When we dump this in, the town will be covered in a thick fog."  
"Sally your a genius!" She blushed. We headed back out pausing when we spotted the doctor working on something.  
"What a joy to think all we'll have in common. We'll have conversations worth having." To my disgust we opened his and removed half of his brain, placing it inside the head of his experiment. I looked at Sally. 'Gross' I mouthed to her. She shrugged and we made a quick exit.

(Narrator's Pov:)  
"Don't do this!" Santa pleaded. "Naughty children never get any presents." Shock growled.  
"I think he might be to big."  
"No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!" Lock said and with one last shove Santa was down the pipe and out of the frying pan and into the fire. He landed with an 'oof' on a wooden turning wheel. The lights dimmed revealing a luminescent gambling table, glowing skeletons and bats which screeched at him.  
Hearing a strange sound he turned his head and two dice rolled out of a dark corridor. They bounced off him. A figure was now standing over him. He looked like a burlap sack filled to the brim with bugs.  
"Well, well, well what have we here?  
Sandy Claws huh? Ooh I'm really scared!  
So your the one everybody's been talking about ah ha ha ha!" He laughed spitting worms into Santa's beard.  
"Your Joking, joking I can't believe my eyes.  
You're joking me, you gotta be. This can't be the right guy!" He pulled him up by his beard for a better look.  
"He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse.  
I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughin' first.  
Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand,  
you'd better pay attention now cause I'm the Boogie man." He picked up the old elf began dancing.  
"And if you aren't shaking there's something very wrong,  
cause this may be the last time you here the Boogie song." He dropped Sant onto the ground.  
Whao-!"  
"Whoa-" Sang a trio of red skeletons.  
"Whoa-" Oogie spun a wheel crushing 2 skeletons.  
"Ooh-" They groaned.  
"Whao-! I'm the Oogie Boogie man"  
"Release me now or you will face the dire consequences.  
The children are expecting me, so please come to your senses." Santa Pleaded. three cowboys approached him on a track ready to shoot. Oogie pulled outta the way, not about to let them ruin his fun.  
"Hah, your joking, your joking! I can't believe my ears!  
Will somebody shut this fella up I'm drowning in my tears!  
It's funny, I'm laughing. You really are to much,  
and now with your permission I'm going to do my stuff." He hissed flicking out his snake tongue.  
"What are you going to do?" Santa asked fearfully.  
"I'm gonna do my best." Suddenly lights began the blink and table floor began to spin.  
"Whoa! The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air,  
Cause I'm a gambling Boogie man although I don't play fair.  
It's much more fun I must confess when lives are on the line,  
not mine of course but yours old boy now that'll be just fine." Grabbing a chain with a hook from the ceiling, Oogie lifted Santa Clause into the air while cranking a lever.  
"Release me fast or will have to answer for this heinous act!" Santa begged.  
"Oh brother your somethin' you put me in a spin,  
your not comprehending the position that your in.  
It's hopeless, your finished, you haven't got a prayer.  
Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie and you ain't going nowhere. Ha ha ha!" He laughed miniacly. "And when our last dinner guest arrives the fun can really begin."


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Eve the Trap Reveal

(Christmas eve night, Halloween Town, Jenn's Pov:)  
Everyone was gathered in the town square cheering as Jack prepared to leave. Sally and I had poured the fog juice into the fountain and soon it began oozing thick clouds. The mayor was giving a speech while Jack stood proudly upon his sleigh.  
"Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who have frightened billions into an early grave." The fog was getting thicker and thicker and was quite dense by now. The mayor was having trouble reading. " You who have...eh devastated the souls of the living..."  
"Oh no!" Jack cried. "We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses." Sally and I 'Whewed'.  
"This fog's as thick as, as..." The vampire trailed off.  
"Jelly brains." A cyclops finished.  
"Thicker!" He exclaimed. Jack sat down in defeat.  
"There go all my hopes, my precious plans, my glorious dreams." He mourned.  
"There goes Christmas." Ethan burst into tears. I felt really terrible for making everyone feel so bad but I couldn't just let them take over Christmas and I knew Sally felt the same way. There was a sudden barking and Zero flew over to Jack.  
"No Zero, down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way. To the head of the team Zero! We're off!"  
"Wait!" I shouted.  
"Jack no!" Sally called. But we were drowned out by the cheering of the crowd.  
"Ho ho ho ha ha ha!" Jack laughed as he took off into the night sky.

The crowd went over to the witch's cauldron to watch what was happening. Only me and Sally were left staring into the sky where Jack had disappeared.  
"Goodbye Jack, my dearest Jack. Oh how I hope my premonition was wrong." Sally looked to ground with tears in her eyes and wandered off. I followed. We passed the town band that was playing a rather sad tune, which somehow fit the moment and it wasn't long until she began to sing her sorrows.  
"I sense there's something in the wind.  
That feels like tragedies at hand.  
And though I'd like to stand by him,  
can't shake this feeling that I have.  
The worst is just around the bend,  
and does notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?"  
"Eventually he'll see." I told her. We slipped through the bars into the graveyard. I joined her song.  
"What will become of our dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?" Sally took it over from there.  
"Although I'd like to join the crowd,  
in their enthusiastic cloud.  
Try as I may it doesn't last.  
And will we ever, end up together?" I tried to comfort her.  
"Sally please, really you should believe,  
you two are meant to be." Sally looked at me sadly. It was a look of sorrow and loss. 'When Jack gets back I'm gonna rip his arm off and beat him with his own limb!' I thought angrily to myself. But right now we had other problems to tend to.  
"There's no time to feel sorry for ourselves now, we have a holiday to save!" I spoke firmly. Sally dried her tears and nodded.  
"Your right we have to help Jack!" I nodded.  
"You keep an eye on whats going on with Jack and the town and I'll go and rescue Santa Clause."  
"Be careful Jenn."  
"Right." We went our separate ways.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the old dead tree I saw the hellions enter, it was a start.  
The tree was even larger than it seemed, a dried up moat was dug around it and the rope bridge had been pulled up. The elevator was drawn up as well. I backed up and with a running start jumped over the moat and grabbed onto the tree, I slid a few feet before getting a good grip. I climbed up to the small house and peered inside. All three were inside and were crowding a metal tube that was painted to look like an angry face. I was about to interrogate them for the where abouts of Santa Clause when I heard voices emanate from the tube.  
"Do you think Mr. Oogie Boogie is gonna eat that Sandy Claws soon?" Lock asked.  
"I hope so!" Said Barrel. 'So that's where they sent him. First things first, getting rid of those three.' There backs were turned to me so I quietly snuck in and hid behind a wooden beam. Picking up a piece of candy corn from the ground I chucked it at Shock's head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" She yelled at Lock.  
"I didn't do anything!" He shouted back. They growled at each other than turned back. I tossed another piece at of candy at Barrel.  
"Hey, don't take it out on me!" He shouted at Shock.  
"I didn't! Lock hit me!"  
"No I didn't!" He defended.  
"Oh yeah right!" Barrel said. They continued yelling and screaming until Barrel finally hit Shock, Lock punched Barrel and soon all three were kicking and punching and fighting one an other. 'Perfect.' Pulling out my blanket I strapped my bag to my shoulders and wrapped myself in the blanket, Giving me the appearance of someone much larger and hiding my face. Drawing my knife I killed the lights, sneaking up behind them. They gasped as they were thrown into darkness their fight forgotten.  
"W-what was that?" Lock stuttered in fright. I was right behind them now, raising my knife I outstretched my other hand to look like menacing claws. Finally they sensed me and ever so slowly turned around. I mustered up my best cougar screech.  
"RAAAOW ROOOOW!" They screamed in absolute terror. With the moonlight glinting off my knife I made a false stab at them and sent them bolting for the doorway. They leaped into the elevator which dropped fast past the bridge into the dried moat until they hit the ground and scattered for cover.

It was a good thing they ran off, my knife had lost some of it's sharpness over my time here and I had forgotten my sharpener at home. I took off my disguise and turned back to the tube. Of all things I hated tight spaces was at the top of the list. I sighed 'Well my therapist didn't call me psychotic for nothing.' I went down feet first and slowly inch by inch made my way down until I reached the end which was an opening covered by a lid made of smaller triangular hatches. Luckily the tube opened up enough here for me to turn around and face the lid. Unfolding one of the hatches I peeked through. The room glowed Luminescent and looked like some kind of casino from hell. I got that same dark feeling, like all the hope had left my body leaving me a hallow shell. I shook the feeling off.

I spotted Santa Clause hanging from a chain by his wrists. There was no one else in the rooms. But how was I going to free him? It was about 30 feet from where I was to the ground and even if I did get down without breaking something how was I going to reach him, he was about 10-15 feet from the ground himself and I was only 5'1. 'Come on think! If you can't find a solution, then your not looking hard enough!' Malcolm's words echoed through my mind. I took a closer look at everything. that's when I noticed that the chain he hanging from was attached to the ceiling only a couple of feet away. Taking my blanket and twisting it until it was like a rope. I tied it to one of the hatches. Hopefully it would hold me. I lowered myself down slowly. The chain was very close. 'If I could just swing over.' I began leaning back and forth until I built up enough momentum. Reaching out I grabbed the chain and hung on, letting go of the blanket. Santa looked up. his eyes widened. I put my index finger over my lips.  
"Shhh." He nodded. I climbed down. Hooking my legs around the chain I let go and hung upside down. Grabbing my knife I began cutting his ropes.

These ropes were pretty tough and it was taking me a while to cut through them. I was about half way through when I felt a familiar tickle on leg. I looked up I saw the same damn centipede that led me down to this crazy world.  
"Shit." I whispered. It's fangs sunk into my leg. First the tingling then the numbness and then my leg lost all strength causing me fall to the ground, my knife fell from my hands a few feet away.  
"Are you alright?" Santa asked.  
"Fine." I growled.  
"I'd say you're far from it." Came a voice. A giant burlap sack came out of the darkness. "I see you've met my friend." he said pointing to my numb leg.  
"Who are you supposed to be, the bag man?" I spat. He grabbed me by my wrists and lifted me to his eye level.  
"I! Am none other than the Oogie Boogie Man himself! And I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna show up Jenny Wilkerson." He said and flicked his snake tongue at me. I kicked him in his face, causing him to drop me and stumble backwards.  
"I still have one good leg left." I snarled and lunged for my knife. I kneeled on my good leg and held my knife in what I hoped was a threatening pose. The centipede dropped from Santa's chain onto my should and bit my knife arm. It fell uselessly from my hand. Oogie quickly kicked it away. Growling he somehow snapped his stubby hand. I was ambushed by coils of living rope, my wrists and ankles were bound together.  
"That should hold you." He smirked and approached. I gathered my strength in my good arm and swung my tied fists at him. He jumped back, barely missing.  
"Still got some fight in you eh?" the centipede bit my other arm which soon went numb. "Hah! What are you gonna do now?" He laughed picking me up again. I reared my head back and head butted him as hard as I could. He groaned in pain and rubbed his sore forehead, growled menacingly.  
"Just don't know when to give up do you?" A chain was lowered from the ceiling and he hung me upside down by mt ankles.  
"Well now I hope your comfortable Jenny because now the fun can begin." He laughed.  
"How do you know my name?" I demanded.  
"Well I am the one who brought you here."  
"You, why?"  
"Your the one who challenged me, remember? 'You here that Mr. Boogie man, I'm calling you out, So come and get me, to scared to face a Wilkerson.' And so I did get and dragged you to my world. I sent my best bug out to get you." The centipede crawled to his shoulder. "And I would've brought you right here but the 'door' connecting our two worlds sent you to some random place. Then Jack found you." He growled at the name. Oogie pulled a lever and the floor opened up to reveal a giant vat of liquid. An enormous machine with bladed mixers lowered in and began spinning.  
"We got some time before the stew heats up." Oogie went to get his dice.  
"Jenny Wilkerson? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Santa Clause asked.  
"You probably remember my brother Francis Wilkerson?"  
"Francis...Francis..." He thought out loud.  
"Big sleigh crash of '98." His eyes widened in realization.  
"Oh yes I remember him."  
"Enough talk!" Oogie interrupted. "Who's up for a little game?" He chuckled darkly tossing his red dice.


	13. Chapter 13 Shot Down Captured and Rescue

(Sally's Pov:)  
Everyone watched as Jack went from house to house spreading fear and terror. The others were cheering him on but I knew this wasn't right. I looked around. Still no sign of Jenn, it had been half an hour and she should have been back by now. I had a bad feeling. A news caster came into view in the cauldron, we all listened.  
"Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an imposter is shamelessly impersonation Santa Clause, mocking and mangling this joyas holiday." Everyone cheered. I leaned in to hear better. "Police assure us that at this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime."  
"Jack, someone has to help help Jack!" No one was listening, they were to busy in their own world of celebration. "Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?" Someone pointed to the tree house of Lock, Shock and Barrel's. That meant Oogie Boogie's place. I shuddered at the thought. But I had to hurry. I grabbed a rope ladder from the old sewers Just in case.

The elevator was lowered to the bottom of the moat and no sign of any of the three trouble makers. I carefully slid down the rope. There was an open sewer grate and on the other side of the tree was the corridor into Oogie's lair. I peered inside and saw Jenn and Sandy hanging from chains over a boiling vat while Oogie taunted them. I had to distract Oogie. I undid the stitches in my leg and fed it through the corridor. I hobbled as fast as I could to the sewer grate and crawled inside. Undoing my hands they slid down Sandy's chain. I covered his mouth and pointed up. Both he and Jenn looked surprised.  
"I'll get you out of here." I whispered and lowered the rope ladder. Jenn shook her head. 'No' She mouthed. I nodded and began untying Sandy's ropes.  
"WHAT! You trying to make a dupe out of me!" Oogie shouted as he discovered my ruse. He roared and began inhaling pulling me down from the grate and Sandy fell from his ropes.  
"Well well if it isn't the rag doll." He threw my leg and hands at me. "Trying to save your little friends? Well tough luck. Go take care of that!" He shouted the centipede crawled from off his shoulder into the sewer grate. I quickly pulled myself together. Lock, Shock and Barrel appeared.  
"We got it boss!" They pulled up the ladder.  
"No where to go and no one to help you!" Oogie laughed evilly.

(Jack's Sleigh, Narrator's Pov:)  
Jack was on his twentieth city, flying high over a large military base. He glanced down.  
"Look Zero, search lights." The bright lights focused on his sleigh and Jack shielded his eye sockets. Missiles began exploding all around him.  
"They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job." A missile whizzed past Zero, who whimpered in fright. "Whoa careful down there!" He shouted down. "You almost hit us. It's okay Zero, head higher." The sleigh climbed higher into the sky. Jack pulled out his list.  
"Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordon. Won't they be surprised." A missile hit the back of the sleigh and another took out a reindeer.  
"They're TRYING to hit us! Zero!" Jack called frantically. Zero barked in alarm. The bow of the sleigh exploded in hot flames as a missile found it's mark. Jack fell from the sky.  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight." He shouted.

(Halloween Town)  
"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight." The towns people watched helplessly with grim faces as their leader plummeted to the earth his fate sealed. Wolfman howled in dismay.  
"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut." Said the mayor climbing into his cart. "Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our time. Jack has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news."

(Oogie's lair, Jenn's Pov:)  
Santa and Sally had been strapped to a metal platform that was attached to a lever that Oogie cranked every time he rolled his dice, slowly tilting them into the vat. I was still upside down on the chain and was slowly being lowered into the vat myself. My body was no longer numb but was tingling and burning.  
"When I get outta here your gonna wish you never messed with a Wilkerson!" I shouted. He laughed.  
"You got spunk kid I'll give you that and that's exactly what I need to add a little spice to my stew."  
"You wait till Jack hears about this. By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you-" Sally was interrupted by the sound of the mayor's voice.  
"The king of Halloween has blown to smithereens, Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust." Sally gasped.  
"What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll?" Oogie taunted. Now I was feeling pretty sucky, I should've done more to stop Jack then none of us would be in this situation and Jack would still be alive, sort of.  
"Help, help, help!" Sally began to scream. I couldn't blame her, it looked hopeless. Oogie tossed his dice.  
"Seven! Looks like it's Oogie's turn to Boogie." He began pulling the lever. "One, two, three, four...five, six, seven. Ha ha ha!" I was about three feet above the vat by now.  
"This can't be happening!" Santa shouted in terror.  
"Your a sick twisted sociopath!" I spat at him.  
"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Oh I'm feeling weak, with hunger. One more roll of the dice ought to do it."

Suddenly a face appeared in front of mine. Jack! I had to keep myself from shouting with glee, though I smiled and would of a hugged him if I could. I motioned toward Sally and Santa.  
"Save them first." I whispered. He nodded, and quickly untied my wrists and then went to help the others.  
"What! Snake eyes?" We heard Oogie shout from somewhere else. I reached up, untied my ankles and swung to safety. There was a bang. "Eleven!" Sally motioned for me to hide in a sarcophagi with her and Santa. I was only to happy to oblige.  
"Looks like I've hit the jackpot. Bye bye rag doll and sandman. Ha ha ha!" He cranked the lever until the platform was vertical, looking underneath expecting to see us fall in, but nothing happened.  
"What the!" He flipped the platform to find a very angry Jack.  
"Hello Oogie." He said angrily. Oogie jumped back.  
"Jack! But they said you were dead. You must be double dead!" He slapped a button and metal playing cards popped up from the floor unfolding their swords which began twirling dangerously. Jack dropped to the floor, crouching at an unnatural angle to avoid the deadly blades.  
"Well come on bone man!" Oogie goaded. Jack accepted the challenge and began dodging the swords and making his way toward Oogie. Oogie growled and hit another button. The floor began to spin, the cards folded back into their spaces in the floor and the trio of cowboys began shooting. Jack leaped onto their guns and began a sort of dance to avoid the shooting barrels. Oogie realized he was headed straight for firing men and tried to run. He lunged and hit yet another button. I noticed a loose thread got caught in the button's corner.  
"Jack lookout!" Sally called as a large buzz saw swung down on him. Jack jumped away just in time as the saw sliced off the arms of the cowboys. Oogie stepped on a platform that launched him on top of the large mixer which was beginning to rise.  
"So long Jack ha ha ha!"  
"The thread!" I shouted pointing to the dangling string. Jack grabbed it and began to pull. Oogie's stitching began to come undone and bugs began to fall out of the tare.  
"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" Jack stuck the thread into the mixer's spinning blades. Oogie's burlap skin was torn from his body to reveal bugs. Millions of bugs which began falling into the vat he was standing over.  
"Now look at what you've done! My bugs, my bugs, my bugs..." He continued to loose bugs until his true form was revealed. A tiny green earwig scurried onto the floor crying 'my bugs, my bugs'. He didn't get far before Santa's boot landed on him squashing him.

Jack took out Santa's hat.  
"Forgive me Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." Jack apologized. Santa snatched his hat back.  
"Bumpy sleigh ride Jack? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her!" He pointed to Sally. "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons...and Boogie man..." He grumbled angrily.  
"I hope there's still time."  
"To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Clause!" With that he put a finger to his nose and disappeared up the pipe like a chimney. I decided to go find my knife.  
"He'll fix things Jack. He knows what to do." Sally said to Jack.  
"How did you get down here Sally?" Sally began twiddling her thumbs again.  
"Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to...to-"  
"To help me." Jack finished.  
"I couldn't just let you..."  
"Sally." Jack interrupted. "I can't believe I never realized that you-"  
"Jack! Jack!" It was the mayor with Lock, Shock and Barrel.  
"Here he is!" Said Barrel.  
"Alive!" Said Lock.  
"Just like we said!" Said Shock.  
"Grab hold my boy." The mayor said lowering a rope ladder. The three of us grabbed hold and we were pulled up.

(Halloween Town)  
As soon as we entered town everyone was cheering and singing.  
"Jacks okay and he's back okay.  
He's alright. Lets shout, make a fuss, scream it out Wheee!  
Jack is back now everyone sing in our town of Halloween."  
"It's great to be home!" Jack announced. Suddenly it began to snow.  
"Ho ho ho! Happy Halloween! Santa called.  
"Merry Christmas!" Jack called back. The town inspected the strange powder.  
"What's this? What's?"  
"I haven't got a clue." Sang Harley.  
"What's this?"  
"Why it's completely new!" Clown sang.  
"What's this?"  
"Must be a Christmas thing." Wolfman said as he shook the snow from his fur.  
"It's really very strange." Added the mayor. Everyone was playing and having a good time. Jack got nailed with a snowball by the troublesome trio, the vampire brothers were playing ice hockey using a pumpkin as a puck, and all the kids were building snow monsters. I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning around I saw...


	14. Chapter 14 A Real Happy Ending

(Jenn's POV;)  
"Santa Clause! But what are you doing here?" I asked. Jack and Sally came over.  
"Mr. Claws what are you doing here?"  
"I think it's about time to send you home Jenny." I frowned.  
"But I thought that the doors from this world to mine were closed?"  
"Not quite. It's still technically Christmas eve at least for five more minutes." I nodded and turned to say my goodbyes.  
"Well Jenn it's been an honor and a pleasure to have had you here." Said Jack. "Your welcome here always." We shook hands. I turned to Sally who looked like she was about to cry.  
"Jenn...thank you for everything." I smiled and hugged her.  
"It's been a lot of fun and don't be sad. I'm sure we'll meet again. Perhaps next Halloween and maybe Jack will finally be able to scare me, but I doubt it." We all laughed.  
"Alright time to go." I stepped back.  
"Ready?" Santa asked.  
"Ready." I said. Taking a handful of snowflakes he gently blew them in my direction. They began swirling around me, gently at first then gaining velocity as more swirled up. Soon I was surrounded by a small blizzard.  
"Goodbye!" My friends called.  
"Goodbye!" I shouted back waving. My vision was clouded by white and I lost sight of everyone. It was rather cold and I had the sudden urge to close my eyes. My vision went from white to black and I was out.

(Jack's Pov:)  
The swirl of snow dispersed and the place where Jenn once stood was now just an empty space. My smile fell, I knew she had to go home but I it was sad to watch her go. I had grown kind of attached, she was like a little sister. But she had her own brothers to get back to. It would be almost another year before the doors opened again. That's when I remembered.  
"Oh! Sandy Claws can you wait here a minute? I forgot something." I ran into my house and into the tower. I grabbed the small box from my desk and a piece of paper. I wrote as quickly and as neatly as I could. Running back outside I was revealed to see that Sandy hadn't left. I handed him the box and letter.  
"If it's all possible do you think you could get this to Jenn?" I asked hopefully. He looked at the items and then at me.  
"I suppose I could make one more run." He sighed.  
"Thank you Mr. Claws. And again I'm very sorry." He turned and left.

It was then that I noticed Sally was gone. I looked around and spotted her slipping through the gate to Spiral Hill. I went after her. I found her sitting on the snow covered hill picking thistle flowers. For as long as I've known her I never new what to say. But this time, this time the words came to me.  
"My dearest friend if you don't mind,  
I'd like to join you by your side.  
Where we can gaze into the stars." I sang to her, she sang the same tune.  
"And sit together now and forever.  
For it is plain for anyone to see.  
We're simply meant to be." We took each other into each others arms and kissed under the full moonlight and the twinkling stars. And I felt that hallow space within me fill until it was ready to burst.

(Jenn's Pov:)  
I wasn't cold anymore but warm and cozy. I noticed I was also lying down. Opening my eyes I saw the morning sunlight shine through the open curtains of the window. But this time there was no face on the sun, just a bright warm orb in the sky. Looking around I realized I was in my room that I shared with my brothers.  
"I'm home!" I was no longer in my army clothes, instead I was wearing my camouflage pajamas. My duffel bag was under my bed where I usually stored it. Was it all just a dream? But it seemed so real. Did Reese secretly slip me some kind of drug again and cause me to imagined it? I felt depressed now to think my whimsical adventure was nothing more than a drug induced hallucination. I heard a familiar voice. I sprang out of bed and ran into the living room.  
"Yes officer she's 5'1, brown eyes, short dark blonde hair with a blue streak-"  
"Francis!" I shouted. My sadness was momentarily forgotten as I tackled him with a hug.  
"J-Jenn?!" He looked at me in disbelief and hung up the phone. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you for almost two weeks!"  
"Sorry, it's a long story." I looked up at him very apologetic. I heard footsteps coming in from the other room.  
"Whats all the commotion abou-Jenn!" Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Mom and Dad came in. They all looked stunned until my mother broke the silence.  
"Where have you been! Do you know how worried we've been! I should send you to military school to!..." I was so happy to be home I didn't even care about my mom's 20 minutes of yelling.

After she had calmed down and her face had returned to it's natural color we all decided to open our presents. The house was decorated with a Christmasy scene.  
"You missed some crazy stuff last night sis." Malcolm said as he tore open a new pair of skates.  
"Why what happened?" I asked sipping some hot chocolate.  
"Some crazy skeleton guy went around pretending to be Santa and was scaring the crap out everyone until the military shot him down." I chocked on my coco.  
"What?" I asked again.  
"Yeah he was here to. Me and Dewey snuck out here last night to check out our presents and found some awesome stuff. Dewey got an evil Ferby and I got a possessed duck."  
"You heard of the night before Christmas, well this was the Nightmare before Christmas!" Reese laughed. Malcolm elbowed him.  
"Forth wall, man. Forth wall." 'So it wasn't a dream, it was real! It all really happened!' I thought.  
"What are you smiling about?" Reese asked.  
"Oh I uh I was just thinking about our bet."  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So who won." He asked anxiously.  
"Well the bet was that I could last a week in the unknown with the Boogie man after me and I lasted two, so I think I win." I smirked.  
"Wait so there is a Boogie man?" Dewey asked nervously. I got a gleam in my eye.  
"Not anymore." We laughed.  
"I don't get it." Reese said. I said he was the strongest, not the smartest.

"Yo Jenn looks like you got one more present left." Francis said pulling out a strange shaped box. "I think it's from that skeleton santa." He handed it to me. The box was shaped like a small coffin, wrapped in beautiful orange and purple wrapping paper with Black cat details just like the room I stayed in. It was tied with a bat bow. I opened it and inside was an adorable vampire teddy bear. The bear had sharp teeth that were bared in a vicious smile, blondish painted hair with a blue streak, brown eyes, a tiny pair of dog tags and a camouflage cape.  
"Hey that looks like you!" Dewey shouted. I handed it to him to see.  
"Wow that does look like you, right down to the smile." Malcolm half joked. There was a letter and another small box in the coffin. I opened it up, a note written on old parchment. I began to read.  
'Dear Jenn, I don't have a lot of time because Sandy's waiting outside. I want to thank you for all your help with Christmas. And to apologize. I should have listened to what you said about being ourselves. Thanks to you I have my Halloween spirit back and cannot wait for next years Halloween.  
"Whats that?" Dewey asked looking at the small box. I opened it up to find a very old skeleton key. Faded iron, a skull with green eyes on the handle. I kept reading.  
'Inside there is a small box and within that is a very special item. This key is of very old magic, use it on any door and it will open up into Halloween Town no matter what day it is. But the magic only works once a year, so be careful which I know you will. Everyone in town was sad to hear you had to leave but are now anxiously awaiting your return, so until then fare well my friend. -Jack Skellinton' My brothers looking at the strange gifts curiously. Francis snatched the note from my hand.  
"Hey!" He read it over than looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and suspicion.  
"Where exactly did you disappear to?" I chuckled nervously.  
"Like I said, long story. I'll tell you later."  
"Guys check it out, it's snowing!" Reese yelled.  
"What? It never snows here." Said Malcolm looking out the window but low and behold to everyone's surprise it was indeed snowing.  
"Come on!" Dewey shouted as he grabbed his snow gear. We followed suit and ran into the snow. We played for hours and I swear I heard 'Merry Christmas' at one point from above, playing long into the day and the night. We went back inside around eight o'clock. We warmed up with hot chocolate and warm cookies and watched Christmas movies until we all fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
